


Courting Worries

by scarlettblack



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: All-Knowing Balin, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwarf Courting, Everybody Lives, F/M, Hobbit Courting, King Thorin, M/M, Naughtiness, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Some angst, Thorin Has Issues, Thorin is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettblack/pseuds/scarlettblack
Summary: Months after the Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin Oakenshield is in a secret relationship with Bilbo Baggins...that doesn't stay secret for long and must begin an official courtship. The dwarf king has faced much in his life but now finds himself more worried than ever.





	1. A Secret Revealed

Thorin Oakenshield promised himself he wouldn’t let this happen again. He was a king - _the_ king of Erebor – surely he could control himself. He had actually gone for many many years without… after all he had more pressing concerns of not only taking care of his family but an entire mountain full of dwarves. So of course he could stop making love to particularly attractive hobbit that was now lying on top of him without a stitch of clothing. 

This promise had nothing to do with being ashamed or regretful of his actions with this hobbit – he was in fact rather overjoyed of winning the heart of one Bilbo Baggins – it was everyone finding out that the “king under the mountain” was having sexual relations with a halfling from the Shire without a formal courtship and official wedding ceremony that worried him.

Despite Erebor being a lost kingdom for as long as it was now that it was found again it was expected of the king to bring back order and take up his royal responsibilities.  Though it had been many decades Thorin could still remember his lessons of proper decorum for royalty and when it came to personal relationships…they exist publicly.

Thorin wasn’t sure how his people would react to his one being a hobbit, but he imagined some would react negatively. Although Bilbo was incredibly instrumental to the retrieval of the mountain he still was not a dwarf. Even Thorin had doubted the Halfling when they had first met all those months ago in Bag End. It wasn’t until they were over the Misty Mountains did he learn just how magnificent he was. Bilbo’s character was worthy enough to be royalty yet he was too humble to accept such a role.

As gently as he could the dwarf ran his fingers through Bilbo’s soft curls. It always amazed him how soft his hobbit was yet he had a particular strength more powerful than any dwarf he’d ever known including himself. Yes, Bilbo Baggins was indeed worthy to be his consort and even if it took him the rest of his life he would prove it to his people.

It was a soft breeze that brought Thorin’s eyes to the window noticing an approaching dawn and his worries once again sprang to his mind. Any minute now Balin would enter his room along with an entourage of maids and assistants arriving to basically help the king begin his day…and Bilbo was still asleep on top of him…still very nude. Not that Thorin really minded looking at that but he knew Balin would certainly not be very happy to see it first thing in the morning.

Now his mind wondered as to how he should wake his one. He didn’t wish to startle him, that certainly was not a good way to start a day, but he needed to get Bilbo out of his room fully clothed quickly. However, there was also the fear of how the hobbit would react to being shoved out of his room. Would Bilbo think Thorin didn’t care? He certainly needed to handle this delicately. Thorin would rather die than make his hobbit unhappy.

In fact he’d been doing whatever he could to keep Bilbo happy.  It had been two days after the battle that he was able to see Bilbo alone in his tent while he healed. He had spoken to him on Ravenhill during the battle thinking it was his last words but when he found himself in the healing tents the next day he had asked endlessly for him. When his wish was granted and he saw his precious hobbit he knew he needed to speak from his heart and luckily Bilbo did as well. It was all a blur now but he remembered the most important bits from that conversation that being their love for one another and a desire to be together for as long as possible…and quite a bit of kissing.

For the next few months there wasn’t day when the two did not see one another even if it was only in passing. Thorin did want to begin an official courtship but with the rebuilding of Erebor, forming new alliances with Dale and the Greenwood, compensating the helpful dwarves from the Iron Hills, and planning the move of the dwarves from the Blue Mountains, the new king became incredibly busy. He felt it would look wrong if he began a courtship when so much work needed to be done. Bilbo of course didn’t mind, all he wanted was to be a part of Thorin’s life in some way and that’s the way they left it…until one night when they were unable to control their passions. 

Thorin being a bit traditional he had liked their first night to be after they were married but Thorin was also not a very patient dwarf…and Bilbo had risked his life far too much in the past year to wait any further thank you very much. Most of these moments happened late at night when no one was around and Bilbo usually was able to sneak out before dawn.

On this particular morning though his hobbit was sleeping rather soundly that it worried Thorin once more, he knew Bilbo was keeping himself busy but he had no idea exactly what he was doing. He must have been exhausted and he never even bothered to ask. Did Bilbo notice this? Is this why he’s staying around longer? How could Thorin be so selfish? How could he not want to know more about his one?

“Thorin, stop it. Whatever you’re thinking about stop it right now.”

The king found himself startled at hearing the sleepy demand from his love. He began to wonder if perhaps he had been speaking his thoughts out loud.

“What?” he asked as he placed his hands comfortingly on his hobbit’s back.

“You need to stop because whatever it is it’s worrying you to the point that your entire body is shaking,” At this the hobbit finally opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to look into his lover’s eyes, “What has you so worried, love?”

Thorin was so surprised by the question he said the first thing that came to his mind, “I was thinking about your trip back to the Shire. I don’t know how I’ll be able to handle your absence.”

Bilbo’s smile was charming and full of joy, “Darling I’m afraid I must Gandalf said Hobbiton wouldn’t release my belongings until I show up. It won’t be very long though. The eagles have offered to help us over the Misty Mountains. I’ll be back before you know it.”

It wasn’t technically a lie. That had been another concern Thorin had recently. It wouldn’t happen for a few weeks but he still hated the thought of Bilbo leaving his side. He was trying desperately to find a way to go especially because he wanted to show Bilbo the Blue Mountains personally before traveling back to Erebor. It would also give him a chance to get to know his sister, Dís, in a comfortable setting without the pressure of the royal court. Balin was close to making this a possibility but the idea of Fíli ruling for practice with advisors wasn’t sitting well with anyone in the mountain. Thorin made a mental note to ask Dain if he would be willing to stay. He knew he loved ruling in the Iron Hills but drunkenly admitted once his desire to rule Erebor for a time. He was sure to bring it up with him after the meeting.

Bilbo seeing his love was stuck in his thoughts once more lovingly pressed his lips to Thorin’s kissing him sweetly, “Relax, I’m not going today. We still have plenty of time to have more nights like we did last night. I particularly enjoyed trying those new positions. In fact, I think we should try them right now.”

Oh! What a wicked hobbit! Bilbo knew just how to distract Thorin. It was one of the many things Thorin loved about him. However, in this case, the distraction worked too well for while the two enjoyed a long passionate kiss Thorin failed to remember Balin was to be entering his room.

“Good morning, Yer Majesty! I hope yer ready for what is unfortunately going to be a very long day.”

When Balin had entered Thorin’s room every morning he never immediately looked at his king mostly because he was too busy looking over the day’s schedule, but also because he knew of Thorin’s tendency to sleep naked. Not that Balin had an issue with nudity, it’s a normal thing amongst dwarves, he just hated that the first thing he saw most mornings was Thorin’s arse.

The king wasn’t sure what happened. One minute he was kissing his one, the next his heart stopped at hearing Balin’s entrance into his bedchamber, and now his room was full of servants and assistants yet Bilbo seems to have completely disappeared. He frantically looked over his room as rose from his bed while a dwarf maid threw a clean fur-lined robe over him and another brought in a decent amount of food for breakfast.

“Thorin are you listening to me?” Balin asked finally looking over at the confused king.

“Not at all, what did I miss?”

“What’s with you? Did ya sleep at all?”

The dwarf king still unable to see his burglar and realizing his most trusted advisor wasn’t seeing him either looked over to his white hair and bearded friend, “Not really. I think we should maybe cancel whatever meetings I have so I have more time to rest.”

“Thorin, you only have one meeting today, just one, and it’s a big one; the meeting with King Bard and Thranduil over more aid and supplies. I’m positive I’ve told you about this several times. Bottom line; we can’t cancel so be sure you get yerself cleaned up and eat hearty cause you’ll need yer strength today. I’m gonna go check the conference room to make sure it’s set up. I’m expecting you to be properly dressed and ready by the time I get back.”

“Yes Balin, of course I will.”

And with that every dwarf that entered his room minutes ago was now gone. And when he was certain he was alone he called out softly, “Bilbo! Where are you?”

Suddenly a small curly head of hair popped out from under his bed, “Here Darling!”

“How did you?”

“Hobbit feet, they’re big but quick! You should know that by now!”

“You’re amazing,” he smiled lifting Bilbo to his glorious feet.

“You’re not so bad, my King.”

And then there was another distracting kiss that almost lead to more until Bilbo’s stomach began to rumble, but he refused to eat Thorin’s breakfast that’s when the tiny hobbit excused himself from his love’s embrace sneaking a piece of bacon from the tray as he slipped out of the door quickly.

 Thorin was relieved, that could’ve gone much worse. More importantly Bilbo was happy which finally gave the dwarf king some peace for the first time that day. He should’ve known he didn’t have to worry now that Bilbo was in his life for good. His grandfather had told him when he was a pebble that finding your one makes life a little easier and in this moment he found it to be true.

About an hour later, food eaten, proper clothes and crown applied he exited his chambers just as Balin was approaching.

“Aye, now there’s a king!” the old dwarf smiled proudly.

“Were you not expecting one, Balin?”

“Not the way you were acting before. I imagine everything is fine now?”

“Everything is perfect. Now we should go over this meeting. I think Dain said he was sitting in as well?”

“Well I hope so; it’s because of the Iron Hills dwarves that we’ve been able to do anything at all.”

“By the way, I was thinking of asking Dain if he could stay in Erebor to help Fíli rule so I can travel with Bilbo to the Bag End.”

“Thorin, we’ve talked about this, it would be unwise to leave the mountain now.”

“Well it’s not just to go to the Shire. I also wish to help bring our kin from the Blue Mountains as well. It should be me that leads them back home.”

By now the two had stopped walking and Balin had crossed his arms over his chest. He looked up at his King’s face and couldn’t help but be remembered of a conversation the two had in Bag End about their last journey. He supposed he had a point.

“Very well but only if Dain consents to stay and help young Fíli then I think it would be fine if you went. I’ll even stay to help the lads, they’ll definitely need it.”

“Thank you, Balin. I promise not to do anything to risk my safety.”

“Yeah and I know you’ll break that as soon as you step out of the mountain,” he muttered knowing full well it was true.

Thorin let out a great boisterous laugh slapping his friend’s back hard as they continued to the conference room for the meeting. The king couldn’t believe it but his day was getting better and better.

“Oh! Speaking of Master Baggins I passed him on the way and I asked him if he would sit in on the meeting as well. We are officially giving Thranduil the white gems of Lasgalen today and I thought it would be better if it was Bilbo who handed them over.”

And now he was going to see his hobbit again! Thorin couldn’t believe his luck! Perhaps if all goes well they could have another late night session that evening. He cleared his throat slightly before using his deep voice to utter, “I think that is very wise. Master Baggins has proven to be an excellent diplomat. Perhaps we should make him our ambassador to the elves. He can speak their language, you know? He’s quite a scholar…”

“Well I’m sure Master Baggins could, but there’s only one problem with that.”

“What is it?”

“He’s not a citizen of Erebor. He’s a hobbit from the Shire; unless I have the wrong information?”

“Balin, what are you talking about? Bilbo is staying here. He’s only going back to the Shire to claim some of his belongings.”

“Well now tell me, when he does return, what does a hobbit plan to do living in a mountain full of dwarves?”

Thorin didn’t know how to answer that. His one could do as he pleases and why does Balin care? The dwarf king was starting to feel nervous again.

“He is our friend, Balin, more than that really. As far as I’m concerned Master Baggins can do whatever makes him happy. He has stated he wishes to remain in the mountain, considering everything he’s done for this mountain I am allowing him residence.”

“And do you think he’ll be happy living in a mountain filled with none of his kin or any creature that’s like him?”

“He’s a member of the company. We’ve been the only family he’s cared about in years. Yes, I’m positive he would be happy living in Erebor.”

“Did he tell you that while you were shagging him last night?”

It wasn’t just nerves anymore, now Thorin was just going to be sick. No being could have their emotions change so and not get sick.

“What are you taking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Thorin. I’ve know you since you were born. That means I know everything about you including your scent – which I’ve just smelled on Master Baggins. Now go on and tell me I’m wrong.”

“What does it matter if it is true? What I do in my life is –“

“- Is everyone’s business! You are the king! And this sort of behavior is not done by a king. Do you not remember any of our lessons or do I need to go over them with you?”

“Do you mean to tell me there haven’t been kings who didn’t shag their one before they were married?”

“So I do need to go over them with you. Listen Lad, don’t get me wrong, we are all thrilled that you’ve finally made a move with Bilbo; we’ve been betting for months on when it was going to happen. Now that you’ve decided to be together you need to court him properly. If the kingdom finds out you’re shagging a hobbit and aren’t married they will not only judge you but Bilbo as well…and honestly they’ll judge him more harshly since our kind doesn’t know much about hobbits. They’ll probably say that he bewitched you or something and then they’ll wanna run him out of the mountain.”

Thorin listened to his friend closely, he had known the dwarves of Erebor might not like Bilbo being the king’s consort, but he now realized if he kept their relationship quiet they could think the absolute worst of the hobbit. The dwarf now knew what he needed to do.

“You’re right, Balin, I will ask Bilbo.”

“Great! One less thing to deal with, I’ll have to have a talk with him because I highly doubt he knows anything about dwarven courtship. He’s gonna need a family to support him. We won’t have time to bring in any hobbits. Oh! Well since you’re going to the Shire part of the courtship can take place there! It’ll be a nice gesture and the dwarves here will definitely know you’re serious enough to visit Bilbo’s kin.”

He should’ve been thrilled and part of Thorin was thrilled, but now his worries were once again building up in his mind. He not only had to make an impression to the dwarves of the mountain but also to the hobbits of the Shire. He knew if word got back to Erebor that the hobbits were not taken with him it might makes things difficult. However, there would be time to worry on that later, now they had a meeting to attend.

“So how long have you all been betting on us, eh?”

“Since the Carrock, Bofur stupidly bet you’d get together in a day or two, but I knew better.”

“What did you know?”

“That yer both clueless and were going to wait as long as possible or not at all.”

The halls of Erebor were filled once more with the laughter of their king. No one would admit it but it was a sound they hoped to hear more often now that war was far behind them and a prosperous future ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So this is my first Bagginshield fic! Yay! I have no beta so there will be lots of grammatical errors! 
> 
> Anyway! I've had this idea for sometime and finally just started writing it down one day. I actually am not sure how the story will go so if any of you have any suggestions I'm all ears (or eyes!). XD
> 
> I know I started this from Thorin's perspective but Im considering whether I should switch to Bilbo? Also I know it is mentioned that they're going to the Shire, but I do want most of the story to take place in Erebor so I'll be working out how I'm gonna do that. I'm also not sure about all of the characters that will be in. I know im using the ones mentioned above, but that's all i've got for now.
> 
> So I know courting fics are popular, I haven't read a lot of them, but if this happens to be too close to another fic and that author would like me to take this one down I absolutely will! If it isn't I hope you all will enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Thank you!!!


	2. Oaths, Declarations, Questions, and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is invited to a very important meeting and faced with a new situation.

The conference room in Erebor was actually one of the more recent changes to the kingdom. Of course the room itself was always there. In the time of Thorin’s grandfather Thror, it was considered the “war room”; a place where the king would consult generals and advisors. It wasn’t used very much; whenever Thror would have a meeting with royalty from other kingdoms he decided to use the throne room, mostly so he could show off the Arkenstone.

Several weeks after the battle, when the rebuilding of Erebor began, dwarves that stumbled upon the room ended up finding so many furs and linen that they almost mistook it for a grand closet. After Balin had discovered the glorious round stone table underneath the fabrics he knew the room needed to be used for a new purpose.

And it did look rather marvelous. Once cleaned up and filled with lights and tapestries it was indeed a room worthy of a king.

Unfortunately, the king was not thinking about the room at all. In fact, he was staring at a rather attractive hobbit on the other side of it. Since Bilbo Baggins did not have an official title in Erebor he was not seated at the grand stone table but along a row of chairs lining the side of the room along with unimportant men from Dale and a couple of elves that looked like they were possibly security.

Bilbo still wasn’t sure what made Balin invite him to the meeting, but he was definitely grateful. He loved seeing Thorin in his royal attire. There was just something about his dwarf in a crown that made him blush from his pointed ear to his furry toes. He still couldn’t believe his luck. Not only was he in love with a dwarven king, but he was also loved back. He had no doubts that he wished to stay in Erebor. While he loved his home, his armchair, his books none of it could ever compare to the love of Thorin Oakenshield.

“Oh! What a load of hogshite!”

A loud dwarven roar woke the hobbit from his day dreaming. He was surprised but once he recognized the accent he knew very well such hostile words did not come from his dwarf.

“Lord Dáin, there’s no need for such language,” groaned a particularly frustrated man in fine attire sitting at the table wearing a circlet. The hobbit knew him simply as Bard, once a bargeman who was now the King of Dale.

“Bite me, Bowman! This pointy eared, tree shagging, leaf eater is being unreasonable! Erebor and the Iron Hills have more than compensated his kind for the events after the battle and now he has the gall to ask for more!”

All eyes turned to the elf that occupied the spot of the stone table between the dwarves and the men. King Thranduil’s composure was as it always was; relaxed, regal, and uninterested. Bilbo suspected he was probably uncomfortable in the stone chair provided.

The blonde, blue-eyed elf directed his eyes to the shorter red haired dwarf and responded with a slight smile, “I’m simply asking to be given to me what I gave to help all those affected by the battle. My kingdom offered food, healers, and not to mention lives to save Erebor and the surviving residents of Laketown.”

“So you want some lives, is that what yer sayin’?”

“Well if you are offering them to me I would gladly accept them.”

Immediately every dwarf, besides Thorin and Balin, rose from the table shouting in their native language shaking their hands and readying their weapons. It wasn’t long before the elves and the rest of the men rose from their seats as well while Bard was simply trying to get everyone to calm down. The hobbit was so startled by all of the commotion he almost dropped the beautiful jeweled box Balin asked him to hold onto until he was called upon.

As he composed himself he saw his long white bearded friend lean over to Thorin and whisper a few words before the dwarf king slowly stood from his chair and with a great shout roared, ”ENOUGH!”

The hobbit could’ve sworn he felt the whole mountain tremble at his love’s call. He was reminded just how mighty Thorin Oakenshield’s temper could be.

“This bickering is getting us nowhere. If King Thranduil would like more compensation for his efforts then I am sure we can come up with a solution,” Thorin muttered solemnly as he looked to the elven king, “If we offered you a generous amount would you cease to ask for any more compensation for your deeds during and after the battle of the five armies?”

Thranduil eyed the dwarf as he sat tall and proper in his chair, “Perhaps, it depends on what you are offering.”

At this Thorin looked to his trusted advisor who stood from his seat and confidently inquired, “Would you be satisfied with the white gems of Lasgalen? We have them and would be pleased to give them to you as a thank you for your assistance to us in the battle.”

Hearing this, Bilbo perked up in his chair and Balin motioned for him to come forward. Slowly and as elegantly as he possibly could the hobbit walked over to Thranduil and with a slight smile he held up the box to him. The elf nodded as a courtesy but didn’t make an effort to take the gift.

“Master Baggins, I was curious as to why you were in attendance. Have you decided to make Erebor your permanent residence?”

Bilbo felt his face turn red. He was not expecting to be involved in any conversation at the meeting but now realized he didn't have a choice.

Clearing his throat he nervously replied, “Yes I have.”

“Trading a hobbit hole for a mountain,” the inquisitive elf turned his attention to Thorin, “Quite the upgrade.”

The hobbit became nervous when he saw his love was beginning to turn red with anger. Taking a closer step to Thranduil he placed the box on the table opening the lid to show him the glittering jewels inside.

“I hope these gems were everything you wished for! We really are grateful for all that your people have done for the dwarves of Erebor as well as the men of Dale. We would also be honored to continue being allies with your kin for we know we would always be well guarded and cared for.”

Bilbo immediately knew this was a bad idea once he heard the murmurs of the dwarves sitting beside his King. He was afraid that while complimenting what was once their greatest enemy he might have offended his future family. He knew he needed to act quickly to remedy this.

“And in return if you should ever need an army of strong and clever warriors, please know that those in the mountain will certainly be at your service,” he finished with a gulp. He didn’t know if it would help, but he took it as a good sign when the whispers quieted down.

Thranduil looked at the little hobbit almost as if he was really contemplating these words but then he smiled. Turning again to Thorin he inquired, “And does the King under the mountain share these sentiments?”

Thorin, looking livid, folded his arms across his chest and sternly nodded his head, “Aye, if you are willing to be our ally we will certainly provide you aid in times of need.”

“Well, in that case, I accept your offer.”

Bilbo breathed out a sigh of relief as he closed up the jeweled box and handed it to Thranduil. After the two exchanged nods, the hobbit’s shoulder was grabbed by Balin who led him back to his seat. He didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the meeting, but he noticed everyone seemed to be content with each topic mentioned. He also was happy to note that his dwarf would flash a smirk to him when it seemed no one noticed. His heart fluttered in his chest every time.

It would be another hour before the meeting would officially be over. Bilbo had stuck around as handshakes and final farewells were spoken hoping he would at least get another word in with Thorin before he would be whisked away to another scheduled duty.

The last guest that spoke with the King was Thranduil, which the hobbit thought was odd, but was even more surprised when he turned and walked toward him.

Bowing the tall and beautiful looking elf smiled once more at Bilbo, “I wished to offer my thanks to you again, Master Baggins. This mountain has surely gained more wisdom and generosity with your presence.”

Bilbo found himself blushing once more, “Oh my! You think too highly of me, King Thranduil. I was only doing what anyone in this mountain would do.”

“I think you and I both know that’s not entirely true. In any case I hope you do believe me when I say that the dwarves of Erebor are indeed lucky to have you. I also hope you will accept my friendship and know that we would be honored to have you if you ever wish to visit the Greenwood.”

He couldn’t remember but Bilbo was sure he returned the sentiment. He was in such a state of shock his mind couldn’t accept what was being said.

Then, Thranduil produced the jeweled box once more, “In that case I would like to give these to you,” he stated calmly as he slowly handed the box to the hobbit.

Immediately a hush fell upon the room and Bilbo could hear Balin asking the elven king if there was a problem with the gems as Bard spouted nonsense about “no give backs” since documents have already been signed. Thranduil then calmly informed everyone that he had no intention of backing out on the deals they had made.

“I simply wish to offer a gift, I want it to be a token of friendship for Bilbo.”

Bilbo tried to stop himself from smiling but he could not. It was a lovely gesture. A gesture he had also gotten from his love even before the battle. He put a hand to the collar of his shirt and brushed his fingers off of his gift of mithril that slightly showed underneath. It was very seldom that he didn’t wear it and he knew he always would if he was ever going to be a part of official meetings like this one.

He once again found himself looking to his regal dwarf king to see him looking quite agitated at this current event. The hobbit wasn’t sure whether he should accept the gift, but he also knew it would be incredibly rude not to accept it.

“You honor me, Lord Thranduil, I will gladly accept them. I’ll be sure to store them in the rooms and will always think of our friendship when I look upon them.”

At this the tall elf got down on one knee as he handed the box back to Bilbo.

“These gems were originally commissioned for my wife, since she is no longer of this earth I have no doubt she would’ve wished them to be given to a loving and kind hearted creature such as yourself.”

With another bow from the king, the elves departed the conference room. The hobbit also received a nod from Bard and several men of Dale before they shook hands with Thorin and departed the mountain. All that was left now where the dwarves and Bilbo Baggins and the hobbit was beginning to feel uneasy as he felt all eyes were on him.

Dáin was the first to make a comment, “Well, Master Baggins, that was quite a display of diplomacy. It’s almost like you’ve done this before or maybe you are just a little too friendly with the elves?”

“Come now, Dáin, I’d say he did quite well. We did not plan for Thranduil to speak to Bilbo and he obviously handled it well enough that we got the jewels back,” Balin commented stepping between the hobbit and dwarf.

“They’re not ours, they’re his. The elf gave them to him and it’s very suspicious.”

The stern dwarf eyed Bilbo as though he was trying to read his mind. The hobbit hadn’t much contact with Dáin besides the usual pleasantries. When he first met him the dwarf treated him much like the others when they came to Bag End. He of course had thanked him for his services and offered him a very firm hand shake and then dismissed him as if he were no more than a common servant. He didn’t take it to heart; he knew the dwarf lord had other things to do than to please a hobbit. However, now Bilbo was beginning to worry whether Dáin really trusted him or not.

“Enough Dáin, Bilbo did not intentionally charm an elf to gain some jewels. What would be the purpose when he lives in a mountain full of them?” Thorin mumbled keeping his voice low.

“If you say so, Cousin, if you say so. Well, I’m off to the dining hall to eat anything I can get my hands on, you coming, Thorin?”

“No, I’m afraid I have a few more matters to attend to. I’ll meet up with you later.”

Dáin nodded and gave Bilbo a slight nod before exiting the room with his companions. Finally the hobbit was alone with Thorin. The two could only smile at one another as the dwarf king held his hands shyly behind his back.

“Aren’t you afraid to be alone with a possible traitor?” the hobbit spoke raising an eyebrow.

“That’s not what he meant.”

“He doesn’t trust me though, does he?”

“He will once he spends time with you, he’s just stubborn.”

“Runs in the family, huh?” Bilbo joked as he stepped forward to kiss his love tenderly.

“Bilbo,” Balin shouted as he stepped around Thorin and wrapping an arm around the hobbit’s shoulders and guiding him away from the king, “You did a very nice job! A bit too much talking, but you set things right and we are indebted to you!”

The hobbit was a little confused, he didn’t know what had gotten into Balin that he was pulling him away from Thorin so rudely.

“It was nothing Balin, really you don’t owe me anything.”

Sitting the hobbit in a chair, the old dwarf sat halfway on the table crossing his arms over his chest and smirking, “Are you sure there’s nothing you want?”

“Not that I can think of,” he replied slowly feeling incredibly confused by his friend’s behavior.

“Well, in that case perhaps Thorin can offer you something for your efforts today,” He got up and stopped by his king and spoke quietly, “You have five minutes, no funny business!” Thorin nodded his head in approval and watched as his most trusted advisor left the conference room.

Scratching his head Bilbo asked, “What was that all about?”

“He knows about us.”

“What? How?”

“He recognized my scent on you this morning.”

“Oh dear, and I did so well hiding this morning. Does this mean we’re in a lot of trouble?”

“Oh no, it’s not bad, it actually means something wonderful,” he paused as he cleared his throat, “If we are to continue, uh, this, we’ll need to enter into a courtship.”

Hearing this Bilbo felt his ears perk up a little bit. He almost couldn’t believe it. He knew Thorin wanted to properly court him but he thought he was going to have to wait for some time, he would’ve guessed at least a year.

“Are you asking me to enter a courtship?”

Thorin looked nervous; he couldn’t quite look him in the eye and he kept fiddling with the rings on his fingers, “If you would like to then yes, Bilbo Baggins, I would like to officially court you.”

Without hesitation the hobbit launched himself into Thorin’s arms holding onto him tightly. He could hear the rumbling in Thorin’s chest as he laughed. Bilbo desperately wanted to kiss him, but found the dwarf was suddenly pulling him away from his warm chest keeping him at arm’s length.

The hobbit wiggled his nose a bit and furrowed his brow, “What’s wrong, Thorin?”

“Nothing, I’m incredibly happy you want to do this, but now that we are there are rules we must follow, the first being that we are not allowed to embrace.”

“We can’t even hug or kiss?”

“I’m afraid not, but do not worry since we have spent so much time I highly doubt we’ll have to follow the full courtship rules.”

“What are the rules exactly? I’m afraid I don’t know any of them.”

“Balin has asked Ori to help you. Actually you’ll need to bind yourself to a family because the courtship rules require family involvement and we think the Ri family is best, but really you could pick whoever you like as long as they’re not related to me.”

“That leaves only two families that I know,” Bilbo giggled slightly.

“Well you’ll need friends as well so I’m sure the rest of the company will help and they will love every minute of it,” Thorin sighed as he rubbed his face with both hands.

“What do you mean?”

“According to the rules if neither friends nor family approve of the suitor then the courtship is over and the couple does not wed. I imagine Bofur will have a lot of fun making me work for his approval.”

Despite Thorin and Bilbo not announcing that they were a couple he was certain all of the company knew they were and would certainly support them. On the other hand, spending the past year or so with the dwarves, he knew just what kind of mischief they could create; and that was just Fíli and Kíli. He had no doubt the rest would have Thorin take part in ridiculous stunts just for their amusement.

“Perhaps I could talk with them and maybe they will give you a break?” Bilbo looked up at his dwarf king with innocent eyes, trying to make him feel better.

“If you look at them the way you’re looking at me now I have no doubt they would do as you command, but I’m not going to hold my breath.”

The hobbit laughed and reached out to hug Thorin but before he could reach a loud cough could be hear from the door.

“Ahem, ahem, excuse me, I’m afraid the king has other business to attend to,” Balin noted slyly flashing a wide grin. Bilbo never wanted to slap his friend as much as he did in that moment.

He quickly moved himself in front of his dwarf love and whispered as quietly as possible, “Does this mean we can’t even have our…nightly meetings?”

The tall, strong dwarf glanced over his shoulder to see Balin still waiting quickly looked back to his one before lowering his head speaking softly, “I’m afraid so, ghivashel, we really shouldn’t be having those until we are wed,” the disappointment on Bilbo’s face must have been clear enough for the dwarf immediately tried to change his serious tone into a more pleasant one, “However, I’m sure if we are discrete enough perhaps we can have another later this evening?”

Smiling mischievously the halfing adjusted the jeweled box in his arms, “I do have a beautiful new jeweled necklace I could model for you, I mean I need an expert on jewels to see if I look okay and what I should wear with them or perhaps if I should just wear nothing with them.”

Bilbo thought Thorin was gorgeous no matter what, but he particularly liked it when he turned a few shades of red when their conversations turned more erotic.

“In that case we most certainly will meet tonight, for you would not get a better judge of jewels then from the king,” Thorin seductively insisted taking a step closer to his hobbit and running a hand along the box right above his love’s soft digits.

Oh! Bilbo wasn’t sure how long he could last in this courtship. He really hoped and prayed they could get together that night and many more nights after. How long would it be before they could marry? Would the rest of Thorin’s kin approve of Bilbo? Would a mountain of dwarves want a hobbit as a consort? Like rainfall his worries began filling his mind. Perhaps this wasn’t the best idea.

“Bilbo what is wrong?”

The hobbit looked up into his love’s eyes and saw a reflection of those worries there as well. This certainly would not do. They were practically engaged! This was a time to celebrate! Flashing a grin the hobbit calmed his dwarf by touching a hand to his cheek.

“AHEM!”

“Yes, yes, alright Balin, I know no touching is allowed…now.” The hobbit moaned feeling incredibly annoyed as he used his other eye to wink at his dwarf love.

“Then I take it we are courting then?”

“No, Thorin and I are courting; you are just being a nuisance!”

“Wonderful! Well it just so happens I found this one in the hallway,” Balin shouted joyously taking a second to step out of the conference room only to come back with a very shy dwarf who looked totally puzzled as he clutched a very large book to his chest.

“Ori, how lovely, what brings you by the conference room at this time of day?” the hobbit questioned looking suspiciously at the white haired dwarf next to him.

“Balin said I should come by with this book-“

“The lad doesn’t know what he’s saying! Now why don’t you two sit down and go over this book together while Thorin and I tend to some matters!”

“Perhaps they would be more comfortable in Master Baggins’ room?” Thorin offered turning towards Bilbo and performing a perfect bow, “I would be honored to escort you there.”

The younger dwarf made a loud gasp looking to the hobbit, his King, and the book in his arms, “Oh! I understand now! Thorin offering to escort Bilbo home is the first step! Yes let’s go! Balin and I will be your chaperones!”

Bilbo and a still bent over Thorin had to hold back there smiles as the white haired dwarf ran a hand across his face, “Brilliant Ori, except it’s Master Baggins that makes the decision, but it’s yes anyway, right Bilbo?”

Smiling brightly he looked to his incredibly handsome dwarf, “Yes of course. I would be honored if you would escort me home, my King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm so sorry to get this up so late! I wanted to post this on the 15th but...MY SISTER HAD A BABY!!! I'm not quite a baby person, but since this one is related me I love him! It's a boy! I tried to convince her to name him Thorin, but her and husband wanted Elliot (as in Pete's Dragon Elliot) and he is an adorable little baby dragon!
> 
> Anyway! So look at that I changed it to Bilbo's perspective! Yay! I have no idea what I'm doing! Isn't it great?!
> 
> So i think this chapter is longer than the previous one and I meant for that. It was actually gonna be longer because I wanted to end it with Bilbo showing off the jewels for Thorin, but I might have to skip it...OR MAYBE NOT!!!
> 
> Oh yeah speaking of the gems...that's why I wanted Thranduil to give them to Bilbo. Is that wrong? Im not sorry at all. C'mon you all know you want Thorin to see his hobbit in nothing but jewels that once belonged to his once greatest enemy! I wish I could draw people well I would so draw that and then Thorin's facial expression.
> 
> And speaking of Thranduil...so I finally got to watch all the extra footage from the extended editions of The Hobbit films and in one segment I think it was Fran who mentioned that perhaps after the battle and seeing Tauriel's heartbreak and Legolas running off that Thranduil possibly gained a softer heart and I found that prospect rather interesting so that's why I had him be touched by Bilbo's little speech and wanting to be friends and all that. Don't worry though, he still likes to be hard on the dwarves! He gets a kick out of seeing them all riled up!
> 
> Thranduil also knows about Bilbo and Thorin. All it took was one look.
> 
> Yes, Balin will continue to be annoying. Bilbo just may lose his patience with said dwarf!
> 
> Yay Ori is here now! There's going to be really cute moments with the Ri Family...now that Bilbo will be one of them! Get ready for some braids!!!
> 
> Oh! And I almost forgot! A certain red headed dwarf is suspicious of a certain hobbit. I hope nothing goes wrong there...
> 
> Next chapter: the courting shall begin!!! Thank you all for reading and kudos! Do not be afraid to comment! Even if you don't like something you can tell me I'll be cool about it! Maybe. I might cry a little, but not really! :D
> 
> Thanks again! MWAH!


	3. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori and Nori share their worries as Balin comes up with a plan to calm his own. After a night of fun together Thorin and Bilbo begin their courtship with the presentation of the first gift.

Gossip could spread amongst dwarves just as quickly as any other race in Middle Earth. They were a very proud race and had many accomplishments yet in the end they liked to open their ears to any kind of news deemed worthy. It certainly didn’t take long for the news to spread that the King was seen escorting “the Halfling” to his new chambers, which coincidently was located very near where the royal family’s living quarters existed.

It didn’t surprise too many residents of Erebor for Bilbo Baggins had done so much to help them in reclaiming the Mountain that most believed the hobbit must have strong feelings for their King for why would any being risk their lives to help a race they  hardly know? While it was a sweet sentiment what scared one particular dwarf was that none of these gossiping dwarves seemed to believe that the King actually felt the same way about Bilbo.

For the rest of the day Nori could only wander around the Mountain hoping he could hear any positive news about his new brother and future brother-in-law. He almost was ready to bash in the head of one whom he overheard at a close by tavern proclaiming that the King must owe a life debt and that there’s no possible way he could actually be in love with such a small beardless creature.

“Please tell me you didn’t actually beat his head in?” Dori, the eldest Ri brother asked squinting his eyes to prepare himself in case the answer was yes. He poured his younger brother a cup of tea knowing he wouldn’t drink it but was hopeful that he was upset enough not to notice it wasn’t liquor.

It had only been an hour ago that they officially welcomed their newest member of the family and gave him his first braid fitted with a quickly made bead with a close enough design that matched the ones in their own braids. They were in the process of moving some of Bilbo’s possessions until they realized he didn’t have much which had the hobbit immediately running to the markets to see what else he could bring to their home.

According to their rules a dwarf didn’t have to live with their family while courting but it was decided that it should at least look like Bilbo spends most of his time there which in all honesty he did since his current job in Erebor was helping Ori reorganize the library. Although not the most important job, it still had the hobbit working until dinner which usually happened with the Ri Family or in the great hall with the rest of the company.

Dori was so thrilled when Balin had approached him earlier that day explaining the situation with Thorin and Bilbo and he was happy enough to accept the hobbit into their humble family. The elder dwarf practically considered him to be a brother already and cried tears of joy when the braid was completed by his incredibly excited youngest brother. However, this new development had him worrying for his new even younger hobbit brother.

“It’s disgusting that they should think that way about Bilbo! After all that he’s done for us! Why wouldn’t anyone love him? You’re the new spymaster; can’t you do something about this?”

The middle Ri brother began lighting his pipe and smoked it a bit before he turned to his older brother displaying a frown, “First off, that’s private and you better not spread that around. Second, there’s not much I can do at the moment. It’s now up to Bilbo to show Erebor who he is and I have no doubt he’ll do just fine. Remember when we first met him? We didn’t even think he’d join the quest let alone save our necks several times.”

Turning away Dori busied himself with the dishes. Nori could only shake his head at him, “Don’t think I’m not worried, Dori, I am, but we can’t let it consume us. They have barely even begun courting so Bilbo has plenty of time to show everyone just how worthy he is not only to be here but to receive the love of our King.”

He smiled softly as Dori turned away from his chore to look back at him. He nodded knowing completely that Nori was right, which was something that hardly ever happened. He took a seat opposite his red haired brother and poured tea for himself, he was not surprised to see the cup before Nori was untouched, but he was when his brother did lift the cup unexpectedly to his lips for a sip.

“You’re right, Nori. It does seem foolish to worry anyway; I mean after all Bilbo is a very respectable hobbit who never gets himself into mischief, “he paused adding a chuckle, “Unless mischief finds him!”

It was a strange coincidence that mischief happened to find that hobbit while he was on his way to the market. In this case mischief just happened to have long, raven colored hair and a crown that was covered with a hooded cloak. It had been their intention to meet much later but the dwarf decided he would surprise his love when he saw him darting about the city square.

Thorin admitted he could’ve gone about it better especially after receiving a hard punch to the nose after surprising his hobbit by scooping him up into his arms unexpectedly. Once Bilbo had realized he wasn’t being kidnapped by a stranger he offered to accompany him back to his rooms to give aid to the King’s new injury.

After the hobbit had applied an ice pack to Thorin’s nose he felt he needed to stay just in case the injury got worse which led to the couple doing a lot of things that certainly wouldn’t have helped the King’s nose if it really was as injured as badly as they said. It would be much later in the evening when Bilbo remembered something.

“So what do you think, my King?”

The dwarf king couldn’t just look; he had to stare at his hobbit. He had always thought he was incredibly beautiful, but seeing him now wearing nothing but the white gems he received from Thranduil earlier that day, Thorin believed that Bilbo Baggins had to be the most glorious creation ever.

“I think there are no words that can describe just how lovely you are, amrâlimê.”

The gems being meant for a fully grown elf ended up looking more like a large jeweled wrap on the Halfling. They did look rather nice glistening against his soft, pale skin. Thorin had a very difficult time keeping his hands to himself but he wanted to memorize as much as he could for he certainly would not be able to have a portrait made of his future consort like this.

“You’re just saying that because the gems were supposed to belong to elves and are now mine.”

The King chuckled shaking his head, “Well, I will admit that does make me happy, but no, I mean it you look positively ravishing.”

“I’ve never been one for fancy jewels, but even I will admit I look rather good in them. It’s a bit big of course but everything in this mountain is bigger than me so I suppose it is fitting.”

“I could make you something just as stunning. In fact if you would allow me I would cover you in precious gems.”

“I hate to say it, darling, but you’ve already done that…giving me the mithril and all,” he smiled mischievously at his love as the dwarf smiled just as brilliantly back at him.

“That is true, but I didn’t make that. I could though and I will. I would make you the most coveted possession in this mountain,” Thorin stated with his deep voice as he inched himself to the edge of his bed and reached out to pull his hobbit into his arms.

Bilbo laughed as his love pressed bristly kisses all over him. When he was finally able to return a kiss the hobbit was able to push the dwarf back into bed while he cuddled beside him. It had been a cold evening but the warmth from the fireplace was strong enough to fill the room while also creating a romantic glow that reminded him of Bag End.

“As long as I’m coveted by you, you can make me whatever you’d like.”

Thorin hummed in agreement before placing another kiss against his hobbit’s curls where close by them a freshly made braid was displayed, “And now that we are courting I shall have plenty of opportunities to shower you with gems,” he paused turning to his side to look into Bilbo’s eyes, “By the why, how are you feeling about that? The courting I mean, I know there are a lot of rules. Was Ori able to explain it clearly to you?”

“Oh yes of course! Ori is brilliant, he taught me the basics; how many dates, what is done on each of them, and when the gifts are presented. I must say I’m a little excited about the gifts. I hope mine will be satisfactory. I cannot make jewels, but I’m not bad at carving wood!”

Thorin smiled at his hobbit and stared at him fondly. He wasn’t sure if Bilbo realized just how important this was, but at the moment he was content that his love was excited about the whole thing. He laid his head back and closed his eyes breathing in the hobbit’s scent whispering he replied, “There’s no need to worry about it at all really. No matter what I want to marry you and I want to rule this kingdom with you by my side for as long as possible.”

When he heard silence at his remark he immediately opened his eyes only see Bilbo looking back at him, “I want that too. Well, I don’t want to rule the mountain, that’s your job, but I would like to contribute something to the mountain. I know I did a lot during the quest but now that I’m to live here I really want to help make Erebor everything that it once was and more.”

Thorin pulled Bilbo to him once more hugging him tightly. He mostly did this so his wonderful hobbit would not see tears forming in his eyes. How was he so blessed? What did he do to have this incredible hobbit in his life? When he couldn’t hold back any longer he let his tears fall and kept his sobs as quiet as possible. The hobbit was kind enough to say nothing of it and just ran his fingers through the dwarf’s raven locks slowly.

When he was able to calm himself he gave his love another kiss and placed a hand to his face, “Even without jewels you are the greatest treasure in this world.”

Giggling slightly Bilbo raised an eyebrow, “Don’t ever forget it.”

“I will not. In fact I will make a solemn vow that even when I am old I will always remind you of how wonderful you are and how much I still love you.”

“I still love you, I like that. You know I really like seeing this sentimental side of you. I wish you would have showed this more often during the quest. To think of all the places we could have…connected,” Bilbo spoke softly moving in closer for another kiss.

The King was more than willing to let his hobbit have as he wished. At this point Thorin would’ve given Bilbo the moon if he asked him for it, but for now he seemed more intrigued with Thorin’s lips, tongue, and hands. The dwarf was so caught up in the attention of his hobbit he was completely unaware that a certain dwarf was entering his chambers.

“AHEM!”

He didn’t want to open his eyes. He knew that cough and he knew the dwarf making it was not pleased.

“Oh please! Don’t mind me! Continue with your bed play that you’re not supposed to be having!”

“What Balin?”

“You both need to break this up now!”

Bilbo squeezed Thorin’s hand before climbing off of him and quickly throwing one of the King’s tunics on, “Alright, Balin, there’s no need to get angry, I was just heading out. Besides nobody knew I was here.”

“Oh Really? Because my brother just informed me you were here!”

Confused the King looked to his beloved but each shrugged their shoulders, “We told no one. We ran into each other at the markets.”

“You don’t need to tell anyone, Thorin, Dwalin was informed by some gossiping guards! Not only did they see Bilbo sneak in,” the old dwarf paused to wipe his brow, “They heard you. He’s getting em drunk now hoping they won’t remember anything by morning.”

“Oh my,” the hobbit gasped putting a hand over his mouth and looking to the King whispering, “I didn’t know I was that loud.”

“Okay, I understand how you both feel, I really do, but I need you both to take it easy just for a little while. I promise when it’s all over and done with you can shag each other all ya want!  Til then there are rules to follow and they begin now, so why don’t we all just go back to our own rooms and get some sleep because tomorrow we have a proper courting to start. Bilbo, I will personally see you home!”

At this point the old dwarf was incredibly tired. He was about to fall asleep before he heard his younger brother pounding on his door spouting some nonsense about Thorin being seen with the hobbit. He didn’t want to believe it, but he knew it was true. They weren’t going to keep their hands off of each other for very long.

He didn’t allow them to do anything but wish each other a goodnight. He was going to have to be strict with them for the time being. It was only going to be a few months more. Hell, before he knew it he’d be planning a wedding. As he escorted the tiny hobbit to his living quarters the thought of the wedding was starting to give him a headache. Suddenly a dragon attack didn’t seem so bad. On the other hand a wedding never killed anyone and drove others away from their home.

It wasn’t until he was back in his room that Balin, son of Fundin, thought of a new plan. While he mentioned trying to speed up the courting, he wasn’t actually sure it could happen. However, the advisor realized if he couldn’t hasten the courting he could at least have the plans for the wedding set so when the time did come plans would be ready. He didn’t end up getting much sleep but when he visited Dori the next morning to discuss this idea he was pleased to hear his friend not only agreed with it but offered to help plan it.

The topic wouldn’t be brought up again until later that evening when Thorin would come to the Ri House along with Bilbo for the first part of the official courting: Meeting the Family. While escorting the hobbit home was technically the start, the actual meeting of relatives was considered in most social circles the first part since family are the ones that really decide if the courting will take place.

Normally someone like Balin would not be present for this part of the courting since he is not part of Bilbo’s family (meeting Thorin’s family didn’t take place until the fourth date) but the King insisted any members of the company that could be there for a quick meeting beforehand so they could be caught up on what was to happen during the courting. Most of them didn’t make it, but those that did could easily inform the others.

“You want to plan the wedding already? That’s quite ambitious of you, Balin,” Kíli laughed as he snagged a muffin off of the table that was quickly knocked out of his hand by Dori who muttered something to him about them being for the couple.  

“I’m just saying it wouldn’t hurt to get preparations started. Dori has agreed to be the head wedding planner and has learned that Bifur has expressed interest in any building that needs done, Dwalin will be in charge of security, and Bombur will of course be handling the food. So don’t be surprised if he comes to you with a task and Kíli you will gladly volunteer when he does.”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t help! I just don’t understand why we’re already planning a wedding when they’ve only started courting. Thorin hasn’t even put a braid in his hair! Uncle, did you even ask Bilbo to marry you?”

Suddenly all eyes turned to the King except Bilbo who just hid his face with his hands. Thorin began to sweat profusely. He wasn’t expected to answer such questions lest from his own nephew, “Well, uh, no I haven’t yet, but uh…”

“The point is we do want to, we just have to go through courting because tradition is important to those now living in the mountain and taking part in this particular tradition will be helpful to the restoration of this kingdom,” the hobbit responded matter of fact like to the now stunned group.

Nori couldn’t help but glance over to Dori nodding his head. They all knew what Bilbo was capable of and this moment was more proof of his abilities.

“Well said, Master Baggins. And on that note fellas, I say we leave Thorin, Bilbo, and the Ri’s to their meeting!” Balin added giving the hobbit a pat on the back as he grabbed Kíli by his tunic leading him out of the door.

This act should have left Thorin in state of ease instead it left the dwarf king feeling more nervous than ever. The Ri’s never seemed more intimidating than they were now. Even Ori suddenly looked fiercer than he did during the battle. He didn’t even want to make eye contact with Nori especially after the dwarf pulled out a knife and began whittling at a small piece of wood. However, it was Dori’s constant stare that really put him in his place.

Bilbo found himself without words. How did one start a conversation in this moment?

“Well then, perhaps we should discuss the first date? I believe my brothers get to pick where it will take place and I believe I will have to present my first gift to you, isn’t that right Thorin?” the hobbit suggested quietly almost believing he would anger one of the members of his new family.

Ori put up his fingers addressing those at the table, “Actually Bilbo, the first date is a dinner here with us. It’s the second date where we choose where the walk will take place.”

“Yes and you are supposed to have a gift for me, but if you are unable Bilbo I will not be offended what so ever,” Thorin added offering a smile to the younger Ri.

“What makes you think Bilbo would be unable to have a gift for you, Thorin? Do you think he is incapable of such a task?” Dori asked sternly as he continued to stare fiercely at him.

Trembling slightly the King could only sputter his words, “No, no of course not! Bilbo can do whatever he sets his mind to. It’s just, uh, he, um, I know how busy he can get and…”

“Well you are by far busier than he and yet you will be presenting him with a gift or did someone else make it and you are passing it off as your own?”

“DORI!” Bilbo shouted as he rose from the table immediately recognizing his tone he continued requesting softly, “Why don’t you make us some tea to go with these delicious looking muffins!”

As the elder dwarf made his way to the kitchen he gave a wink to Nori and Ori who couldn’t contain their chuckles. The hobbit noticing this placed his hands on his hips and shook his head at them. Meanwhile Thorin was still shaking in his seat not exactly realizing what was going on.

Nori putting his piece of wood down turned to the King, “Thorin, we’re just having a go at you. If you’d like, you can present your gift now.”

Thorin laughed back pretending like he knew about the joke despite that he really was scared that he had offended his future In-laws. When he could feel the pressure dwindling, he reached into his cloak and with two hands presented it to his hobbit.

Bilbo suddenly felt a little uneasy with all eyes on him now but he was happy to receive yet another gift from his love. He took the box and placed it gently on the table. Opening the lid slowly he saw a tiny but beautifully crafted bead inside. He wasn’t completely shocked by it, he had read that traditionally the first gift was always a courting bead, but Bilbo had not expected it to look as gorgeous as it did considering how little time Thorin had to craft it. While he loved the bead his brothers gave to him, he knew it was eventually going to be replaced with a better one that Nori was still in the process of working on.

Taking a closer look he noticed the symbol that represented the Durin line which Thorin’s family is from and in the middle of the symbol was a huge gem that Bilbo knew was placed in a courting bead as a message of what your partner wishes for you. The gem in his bead was a bright golden brown that seemed to almost glow. He wasn’t sure what it was but when he heard Dori begin to weep beside the table he knew it meant something endearing.

Thorin moved closer to Bilbo and smiled, he knew his hobbit didn’t know about gem’s meaning and he was more than happy to educate him. He placed his hand under the one Bilbo was holding the bead and gently explained, “The gem I chose is amber. It is fossilized sap from a tree and it has been said that it carries the energy from the sun. It’s the first thing I think of when I see you. You always seem to shine like the sun. It is a nurturing gem and usually good for those recovering from illness or tragedy, almost like how you nurtured me through my sickness. However, this gem is not meant to just represent you it should be what I wish for you. What I wish is that you should always be loved, you should always be cared for, and you should always have a bit of the sun with you… especially since you will be living inside of a mountain from now on.”

Bilbo let out a laugh through the tears he began to shed midway through Thorin’s speech. It was such a lovely gesture and an excellent choice even though the hobbit wasn’t sure what other gem he could have used. It was then he began to think about his own gift he would have to present Thorin. There was no way he could live up to this. How could he? He knew absolutely nothing about gems. He quickly made a mental note to pick up a book about them from the library tomorrow. He had to learn everything he could about them.

“Bilbo, are you alright? Did I say something wrong?”

“Oh no, of course not, nothing is wrong! I’m just so touched. It is beautiful Thorin, I love it.”

“Will you allow me then to braid it into your hair?”

“Yes, I would be honored to wear your bead.”

The next hour seemed to go by slowly. Thorin wanted to take his time and make sure the braid was as perfect as he could make it. When he finished he was happy to see his love now sported two braids with his bead standing out beautifully. Afterwards the Ri brothers each took a closer look at the bead and the braid to make sure the quality was worthy, not that they expected otherwise.

When they finished their tea they came to the conclusion that their first date would take place in two weeks so Bilbo could have enough time to make his first gift. The thought of waiting two weeks to be with his hobbit was agonizing, but as he went to leave the Ri house he turned to look at Bilbo only see him smirking and giving what Thorin considered to be the sexiest wink. He didn’t know how, but he knew they would find a way to see one another.   

As he watched his loving dwarf walk away Bilbo reached into his pocket; the ring was still there. He hadn’t had to use it since the battle, but by sweet Eru Bilbo was going to use it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T PANIC! There will be no ring drama! I promise!
> 
> Have you noticed we no longer are just focusing on Thorin and Bilbo's worries?
> 
> So I wanted to mention that I sort of came up with my own courting rules...yeah. I did some research and I read a couple other courting fics but I'm kinda doing my own spin. I hope that's okay. I know it's my fic, but I'm self conscious.
> 
> If you haven't noticed Thorin is whipped. Big time. He also really wants to have a portrait of Bilbo covered in gems.
> 
> OH! So "I still love you" came from Queen! I am a huge Queen fan and since I saw the new movie I've been listening to them constantly and as I was writing the bedroom scene with Bilbo and Thorin the song "Love of my Life" came on and I seriously love the "I still love you" part of that song and I really like it for the two of them, so that will be a reoccuring thing. At least I'm going to try to do that.
> 
> Poor Balin, he's stressing big time and Thorin and Bilbo aren't any help at all.
> 
> There were more members of the company at the little meeting but I really had no way of throwing them in there and the chapter was already getting very long. I promise they will all show up as the story goes!
> 
> I kinda sorta stole amber from another fic that I can't remember what it's called, but I think it's fitting for Bilbo! I was also tempted to use opal or ruby. 
> 
> "a wedding never killed anyone" is a nod to Game of Thrones...I know I'm a nerd.
> 
> Thorin can face many things with a brave face, but the Dori, Nori, and Ori are a different story especially when it comes to Bilbo.
> 
> Dain was supposed to make another appearance but I had to push him to the next chapter.
> 
> Speaking of...next chapter will be the first and possibly the second date...I'm not sure yet. You'll at least get the first date and more of the company...and possibly Tauriel.
> 
> Thank you all again for your support! I hope you are enjoying this! Mwah!


	4. Finding A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bilbo prepares for the first date, Dáin confronts Thorin with his worries, Balin and Nori make plans of their own, and Kíli meets with his new love.

So what kind of gift does one give a king? Bilbo thought of this question many times and after a while he felt rather foolish. He wasn’t really making a gift for any king; he was making one for Thorin, a dwarf he loved. He stopped reading his book and ran his fingers over his courting bead while taking a deep breath. There was still another week until the scheduled first date, but Bilbo was still puzzling over what to do.

“You said you could whittle, why don’t you make ‘im something out of wood,” Bofur inquired feeling rather antsy as he walked along a shelf full of books located near the table Bilbo was sitting at.

“I suppose I could, but I feel like that won’t be enough. I know he’ll like anything I make the problem is that everyone else will find out and I’m sure they want nothing but the best for their King,” Bilbo stated almost absent mindedly as he skimmed once more through the large book he was reading about royal courtships of Erebor.

“Perhaps you should take a break, hmm? Join me and boys for lunch? Have you even eaten anything at all today?” the cheerful dwarf asked looking quite concerned for his dear friend.

“No, I haven’t…been reading,” the hobbit slowly replied. Bofur could tell he wasn’t really paying attention.

At that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the library. He knew Bilbo was too entranced in his readings to notice, which is why he was completely surprised when his hatted friend came back minutes later with his cousin Bifur, who helped him carry Bilbo out of the library after Bofur unexpectedly slammed his book closed. Ten minutes later the hobbit was still fuming as he sat several seats away from them in the dining hall.

“What’s with him?” Nori asked as he sat down with his meal. When Bofur explained what happened he moved to sit beside his hobbit brother.

“Bilbo, why are you skipping meals?”

“I’m not skipping them I’ve just been busy. I really want to get this gift right.”

“It’s not like you to skip meals. In fact, you are usually very strict about keeping meal times, so why is this so important that you aren’t eating?”

“Nori, you don’t need to make this into something it’s not.”

“You acting out of character over this _is_ something, Bilbo. So come on out with it.”

The hobbit had been slowly eating a stew obviously prepared by Bombur. When he saw it he laughed remembering his oath during the quest to never eat stew again. It had been prepared amazingly though and it smelled like heaven so of course he had to partake. It turned out to be the best thing he had eaten since the battle. He almost hated it when Nori asked him to talk, but he set down his spoon anyway.

“I can’t figure out what to do.”

“Bilbo, it’s just a gift…”

“Yes, Nori, exactly it’s just a gift and I’m already struggling! What am I going to do when there are real problems in this kingdom?! I should be practicing skipping meals because there may come a time when I’ll have to skip meals!”

The middle Ri brother wanted so much to hug Bilbo and tell him everything will be okay but he knew that wouldn’t solve the problem completely. Instead he merely squeezed his hand and refused to let go until the hobbit looked up from his bowl.

“Hey, no one said it isn’t okay to struggle. What do you think our people were doing when we lost the Mountain? We struggled for decades and technically we’re still struggling to get this mountain back to what it used to be. If anything you should definitely consider yourself one of the family now.”

Bilbo let out a genuine laugh and immediately looked back down to his unfinished stew feeling ashamed, “You’re right, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was going to be this hard. I mean I know Thorin will like whatever I make but it’s not just for him. This whole courting isn’t just for him or me it’s also for the kingdom and I don’t want to let them down.”

“But you haven’t. There’s still time. And Bilbo I hope you do know that you’re not going to please everyone here. There are going to be those who don’t care for you even if you risk your life a hundred times for us.” Nori reached into his pocket and pulled out a small note pad with a pencil, “Now let’s think of courting gift ideas, there’s jewelry, weapons, clothing which might be difficult unless we get creative.”

“That’s the problem, Nori; I have very little experience with those things. I’m a hobbit not a dwarf. I can maybe embroider something on a shirt or jacket but to do anything else I’d need more time.”

Nori had stopped writing when Bilbo finished his statement. It was as if lighting had just struck him. The hobbit looked at him with concern, but then the dwarf suddenly smirked at him.

“That’s it. That’s exactly it, Bilbo, you are a hobbit.”

“Yes and?”

“Do you not have courting gifts in the Shire?”

Of course they did. Bilbo should have known. When he was a faunt he had been looking at a courting gift and didn’t even know it. In the kitchen of Bag End there had hung what looked like an intricately decorated spoon. He had gotten so used to it at first he didn’t think much of it until one morning he was sitting at the table eating second breakfast he asked his mother about it.

She was surprised by his curiosity and happy to tell him that the spoon was from his father and that it wasn’t so much of a present but a promise, a promise of what kind of life he wished for them to have together. His mother went on to explain that after he built their smial the first thing she did was hang up the spoon and that it had been on the wall ever since as reminder of what they wanted and what they had and how much they loved one another.

He didn’t think of it before then but he did remember what happened many years later. Weeks after his father had died due to illness he remembered not seeing the spoon on the wall. He didn’t ask about it for fear of upsetting his mother and it wasn’t until her death that he discovered what indeed had happened to the decoration.

The hobbit had been working in the garden. He needed a distraction; something to take his mind off of his recent loss. He wasn’t much of a gardener but he was awfully proud of the tomatoes he grew and wanted to try his hand at some other vegetables. As he was digging in the earth his tool had hit something hard. Once he cleared the soil away he found the spoon. He never knew why it was there but there was no one to ask so he reburied it and took it as a sign that he should stick to tomatoes.

Bilbo quickly finished eating his stew. He hoped he could remember to ask Bombur for the recipe later, but for now he was on the hunt for supplies. Moving back over to Bofur he lightly tapped on his shoulder.

“Oh? I take it yer feeling better?”

“I’m sorry for earlier, Bofur. I appreciate you dragging me down here.”

“Say no more! So I take it you’ve solved your problem?”

“Yes and now I need your help!”

He couldn’t remember seeing his dear friend look so happy and of course he was more than happy to help. The two, along with Bifur, went on a small journey throughout Erebor to find supplies for Bilbo’s gift to Thorin. As soon as he had gotten what he needed he invited his friends back to his living quarters for tea and immediately got to work on designs.

The King had an even busier day; he had been preparing caravans for the trip to the Blue Mountains. It wouldn’t be too long before they would leave and he wanted everything ready. Next, he visited the lower area of the mountain to check on the current renovation to find it was progressing a lot faster than anticipated. After a brief meeting with the mining guild, Thorin was finally able to have a moment to himself in his chambers. Unfortunately it was go over some documents, but he was still unhappy to see his cousin was there waiting for him.

“Dáin, what brings you here?” he turned looking to Balin who had been following him like always, “Did we have a meeting?”

“No, no, I was just hopin’ you’d want to grab some food or have a drink. We haven’t talked much lately,” the gruff red head declared as he glared at his cousin.

Thorin had a bad feeling about this but he offered his cousin a seat and asked to have some food sent up. Moving to the King’s study a maid poured them both ales as Thorin took a seat at his large desk and motioned for Dáin to take the seat opposite him.

“What’s on your mind, cousin?”

Taking a deep breath Dáin looked to the king, “Do ya mind if I speak freely, Thorin?”

“Of course not”

“So I’ve heard yer courtin’ the Halfling, is that true?”

“Yes it’s true. I’ve already met his family and have given him a courting bead. Have you not seen, Bilbo? I’ll be sure to invite you when we have our official gathering, although I think we might be on our way to the Shire by the time we get to that step.”

The older dwarf quickly drank down the rest of his ale before he continued, “Do you think that’s wise?”

“Are you saying it is not?”

Dáin shifted in his chair. Thorin knew he had something against Bilbo and he supposed now was the time to get to the bottom of it.

“Come on Dáin, say what’s on your mind. You don’t like Master Baggins, do you?”

“It’s not that I don’t like ‘im. I barely know ‘im. I’m sure he’s a good lad, I’ve heard enough about ‘im to give him my good opinion, but Thorin he’s not consort material! He’s from the Shire! He’s as soft as they come! Do you really think he’s going to able to handle the responsibilities that come from being your consort?”

“Well considering that he faced down three trolls, Azog while riding his warg, and Smaug, the largest fire breathing dragon Arda has ever seen, all the while retrieving the Arkenstone all on his own, I imagine the royal court will be easy work for him, “Thorin smirked folding his arms across his chest.

“Thorin, I’m being serious.”

“So am I! And what I mentioned was only half of what he did on that journey for our people! Why don’t you get to the point, Dáin? What you really object to is that Master Baggins is not a dwarf.”

“Yes, I do think that’s a problem! How do you not see that? Do you really think _our_ people will accept a Halfling ruling the kingdom with you? I mean would you accept that if you were not king? What if your father told you he wanted a hobbit as his consort?”

“I think it would depend on why he wanted a hobbit consort.”

“And what’s your reason?”

“He’s my one, Dáin.”

The dwarf lord was in shock. He certainly wasn’t expecting this answer. He slowly rose from his chair and began pacing the room with his arms behind his back. When moved around enough he stopped in front of Thorin’s desk placed both hands firmly on it.

“Thorin, you don’t know what yer sayin’.”

“Actually, I do. I know in my heart and soul that he was made for me and I for him. We have declared our love and desire to be together so we have entered into an official courtship.”

“THORIN YOU CAN NOT BE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE NOT YOUR OWN KIND!”

He was so loud, the King was sure the whole mountain had to have heard him. He was done with this conversation and stood boldly before his kin with the most infuriating look he could give. He refused to shout back though he knew it would be affective instead he deeply declared, “Whether or not I can or cannot is irrelevant, the point is that I have and I will marry Bilbo Baggins and if you cannot support me then I suppose I will say good day to you.”

“Thorin if you continue this I will pull my support from the Mountain. Do you hear me? I will take what dwarves are mine and go back to the Iron Hills and I can assure you that those that have come on their own from the Iron Hills will follow me back. Do you hear me? I will leave and take what I can with me.”

He was quite heartbroken to hear that. The two of them had practically grown up together. Thorin had thought out of everyone Dáin would be the most understanding. The dwarf could only drop his head and close his eyes. Was this how it was going to end? He could not give up Bilbo, but he could not let down Erebor either. He had to find a way to break through his cousin’s pride.

Keeping his eyes closed he spoke softly, “Please, please Dáin. You cannot mean this. We’ve known each other all of our lives. I and my people have faced such strife, your very own kin. We wandered Middle Earth for years before we could settle in the Blue Mountains and still we had to work our hands raw just to feed our young. And then when I finally had a sign to take back this mountain I did it with very few dwarves…and nothing from you.”

“Nothing, I gave you an army!”

“YES! AFTER WE FACED A FIRE BREATHING DRAGON COMPLETELY ON OUR OWN BEFORE BEING SEIGED BY AN ARMY OF ELVES AND ORCS AND MEN,” Thorin screamed louder raising his head and staring daggers at his cousin before dropping it once more, “That was the least you could do.”

It was then that Thorin knew he struck something in Dáin. He could see the heat draining from his eyes. They stood in silence not looking at one another for some time. It wasn’t until a quiet knock on the door and a maid entered the room with a tray of food that they regained their composure. When they found themselves alone the dwarf lord had once again taken his seat.

“I’m sorry, cousin. I don’t know what came over me. Of course I won’t pull my support from the Mountain,” He grumbled as he grabbed a large sausage from his plate and took a huge bite from it.

Thorin smiled, “Thank you, Dáin.”

Filling his mouth with more food he sputtered, “So tell me more ‘bout this hobbit. Have you shagged ‘im yet? Don’t tell me you haven’t, I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen you so content!”

An hour later the two exited Thorin’s living chambers with big smiles and parted ways, for Thorin needed to go to the forges and Dáin needed to head to Dale to check on a shipment coming from the Iron Hills.

As he watched the King walk away the red haired dwarf lord had turned to his waiting advisor who looked very similar to him but with grayer hair, “So I take it yer talk didn’t go as planned?”

“No, he’s dead set on marrying this hobbit. Not to worry though, I’m positive this relationship isn’t going to work out. He doesn’t realize just how difficult it’s going to be, but he will.”

It was unfortunate for Dáin that Bilbo had a lot of supporters…especially one with hair shaped like a star that was incredibly good at listening to private conversations.

When the day of the date came Bilbo was ecstatic. He had finished his gift late the previous night and was incredibly excited to give it to Thorin. He went about his day as normal, the head librarian allowed him to leave early to prepare and was happy to have Ori along to help him.

After he washed Ori helped him redo his braids as Dori laid out his attire. Erebor did have a sort of tailor at the moment but this particular dwarf was not very good with hobbit measurements, so Dori was more than happy to make a proper waste coat for hobbit brother. He even embroidered his and Thorin’s initials in khuzdul all over it. It ended up making a lovely pattern that Bilbo was more than happy to wear. It was a gorgeous shade of blue that reminded the hobbit of his love’s eyes.

The hobbit also made sure to help out with the dinner as well. It was incredibly important for him to make at least some of meal. After all he needed to show his love that he was capable of feeding him a proper meal. He decided on rump roast for dinner that he marinated for twelve hours the previous day and intended to serve it with roasted vegetables and boiled potatoes.

“And yes Ori, you have to eat all of the green vegetables,” Bilbo shouted as he set the table, “Oh! Where’s Nori? I haven’t seen him all day!”

“Come now, Bilbo, relax! He knows how important this date is so I’m sure he’ll be here shortly,” the eldest Ri said soothing the hobbit with a pat on the back before turning to Ori and whispered frustratingly, “If he’s not here in twenty minutes I’m gonna kill him!”

The spymaster did show up at about five minutes before Thorin was to arrive. Dori was of course on his heels trying to help him be presentable but his brother was hesitant to receive his help. In fact they were still fighting when Bilbo heard a knock at the front door. Closing the door to Nori’s bedroom, Thorin was unable to hear their scrambling as the hobbit let the dwarf king into their humble home.

The King looked incredibly handsome. He had worn his best cloak, his hair had been brushed and braided perfectly and Bilbo noticed when he went to hang his cloak that he was wearing cologne. He didn’t know where he got this considering he had never seen any in his room before but he liked to imagine he got it just for the occasion.

The hobbit wasn’t sure how he was going to keep his hands off of his love. They had very little opportunity to see one another the past two weeks and even when Bilbo would use his ring to visit Thorin’s room he’d discover he wasn’t there. Balin must have been working him late on purpose.

In his distraction Bilbo completely missed that Thorin had brought some light purple flowers which surprised him completely for he had thought it was still too cold for them to bloom. As the King handed them over and he got a closer look he realized they were crocuses and he immediately understood for this flower could grow near mountainsides.

This obviously was meant to be Thorin’s second gift which traditionally was meant to be something less grand than the first so as not to overpower Bilbo’s first gift he would be presenting. The hobbit was saddened to read that quite a few courtships have ended due to the second gift; for many would be too grand and when the other courtier would present their gift they would be ashamed. It was completely ridiculous if you asked Bilbo. He was certain a hobbit courtship would never end over the quality of the gift. 

When Dori and Nori finally joined them looking like they hadn’t been fighting one another they all sat down to dinner. The conversation had been kept simple. It was almost as if nothing was going on and they were having a normal day. Bilbo was grateful for it. He knew they didn’t mean it when they teased him but he could tell Thorin was still a little stressed from the whole thing.

After they finished eating the blackberry tart Dori had made for dessert they retired to the living room to smoke their pipes. When Thorin was looking relaxed Bilbo presented his gift.

He had placed it in a box that Bifur was kind enough to make for him. The outside was simple with only a carving of an acorn. Thorin looked at Bilbo giving him a tiny smirk. When he opened it the hobbit was disappointed to see he had a blank expression.

The hobbit had decided to carve Thorin a large spoon to hang on their wall when he moves into Thorin’s chambers. He decided to go with a simple design; two large oak leaves with the stem intertwined along with several acorns scattered among them with a heart shaped bowl at the bottom.

“Oh, it is very lovely Bilbo. You were correct when you stated you could carve wood. This is, um, this really is grand. It’s a great, uh…”

The hobbit couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment, “It’s a spoon. This is actually kind of like your courting bead to me. In the Shire when one hobbit wishes to court another they made these large spoons with designs that show what kind of life they wish to have with their partner. As you can see I chose oak leaves which represent strength and it also signifies that love grows. The heart shape bowl represents a long and bountiful life which is exactly what I want for us going forward.”

Thorin smiled tenderly at this hobbit wanting desperately to take his hand, “I love it. I’m sorry I didn’t recognize what it was; I really am mesmerized by the carving. You really do have a talent,” He paused noticing the blush on Bilbo’s cheeks rose to the tips of his ears, “So I will assume this spoon is never really used?”

Bilbo scrunched his nose thinking about the answer, “No, not really, it’s meant to hang somewhere in your home as a reminder of your promise. It’s traditionally hung in the kitchen; that’s where my mother hung hers. I believe that maybe it is eaten off of once during the first meal after the wedding, but I’m not positive. I suppose we can ask my family when we visit the Shire!”

It was the mention of Bilbo’s home that remind the couple along with the Ri brothers that they needed to figure out how the rest of the courting will go since the trip was approaching.

“Balin suggested we combine the second and third date, apparently it was quite common for royalty to do that in the past. Then I think the fourth can take place in the Blue Mountains although not all of the family will be there as Fíli will still be here,” Thorin stated as he looked to the two elder Ri siblings.

“Makes sense, the third date is just another walk except with friends instead of us chaperoning. I think that’s a good idea ‘bout the fourth date because then the fifth can take place in the Shire and the two of you will be officially engaged when you return to the Mountain. Perhaps you will be able to marry by Durin’s Day,” Nori spoke slowly as he smoked his pipe.

Hearing this Bilbo let out a very loud gasp causing the other to turn and look at him. He covered his mouth realizing that everyone heard and began to turn red.

“Sorry, I just, uh, was a bit startled at that. Could we really be married by Durin’s Day? I thought the tradition was for us to be engaged at least a year,” he said nervously until he looked over to his love and saw he was beginning to look just as nervous, “Oh please don’t get me wrong, I would be thrilled if we could! I just can’t believe it!”

Thorin couldn’t help but smile at his hobbit. For a moment he truly thought that Bilbo might not be ready to marry him but of course he realized what a silly thought that was. It was then that a loud knock was heard at the door. Each of the Ri’s looked at each other in confusion knowing they weren’t expecting any more visitors for the evening.

Dori went to their front door only to find Balin there waiting.

“What are you doing here?” Thorin asked rudely to his oldest friend.

“I’m afraid I have some bad news,” the white haired dwarf stated solemnly.

Before he could say anymore Nori leaned back in his chair and began whittling at his block of wood, “Balin, this isn’t the time.”

“No, they’re goin’ to need to hear this,” he turned to his King and took a deep breath, “There has been a lot of talk.”

Thorin stood from his position on the large sofa and asked using his deep voice, “What kind of talk?”

“About you courting Master Baggins…a lot of the dwarves from the Iron Hills are not quite happy about it.”

“And?”

“And they believe that the only reason you’re marrying him is because you owe him a life debt.”

Bilbo didn’t say anything. He kept his head down and refused to look at anyone. He couldn’t say that he wasn’t surprised; he was hoping that it wouldn’t happen or at least that it wouldn’t be said out loud. He could feel the panic rise in his chest. He knew any minute now it was all going to be over. He knew that this whole relationship was too good to be true.

“What exactly is the problem?”

The hobbit lifted his eyes from the floor and looked up at Thorin who had his arms crossed in front of his chest looking completely unfazed by this new development.

Balin didn’t say it out loud, but he was quite impressed with his King. He thought that perhaps he would panic and want to change plans or make a new one, but no, Thorin Oakenshield was as he always was; strong and unyielding especially about things he was passionate about.

“I’m never going to please everyone in this mountain and as long as everyone isn’t demanding for Bilbo’s expulsion from it I’m going to do what I set out to do. Hell, even if they demanded Bilbo leave this mountain I bloody well will follow him out of it and back to the Shire if need be. So I ask again, what’s the problem?”

Smirking Balin said, “Well this means we’re going to have to change things about the Shire visit,” he said knowing very that Bilbo was now holding his breath, “I think it would be wiser to take Dáin with you.”

Bilbo was immediately filled with dread. To think of spending weeks on the road with that dwarf was enough to make the little hobbit sick. He was hoping this was a joke, but considering the look on the elder dwarf’s face he knew he was serious.

He was happy to see Thorin shaking his head no, “I don’t think so. Yes, he was originally against me courting Bilbo, but now he does support it and I believe if we leave him here he might convince those that doubt us.”

Balin was grateful his King did not see the quick glance he gave their spymaster who was sit sitting in the corner by the fire, still whittling at a block of wood. Thorin really didn’t know what was going on with his cousin.

“That is true, but doesn’t it say something if he goes with you as well? Think about it, the Lord of the Iron Hills is willing to travel all the way to the Shire to meet the family of a possible future In-law?”

Nori didn’t think that Thorin would go for it, but as he witnessed his King nodding his head in approval he shook his own head. Perhaps the King wasn’t thinking clearly now that he was in love? Then again, he was sure that Thorin’s mind had never been clear. He imagined the moment he was born his thoughts always dwelled on a particular problem he felt he had to fix on his own.

Dropping the subject, the brothers had decided in three days they would arrive at the market with Bilbo around noon and Thorin would with Bifur and Bofur and from there the couple would have their chaperoned walk. Nori argued that having the walk in public would send a very clear message to any dwarf that’s confused about their courtship.

“Will I need to have a poem or song written as well?” Bilbo asked slightly raising his hand.

“No, Bilbo, not until the fourth date when we have a gathering with my family in the Blue Mountains, so you have plenty of time and you will have quite an audience. I wish you luck,” Thorin jested as he ducked Bilbo’s slap to his shoulder.

As the hour grew late it was time to for everyone to go their separate ways. Thorin had managed to catch Bilbo’s eye as the hobbit gave him yet another wink which he was glad. He had been unable to see him the past two weeks for he was working on a surprise for his love which he was not ready to share with him yet, but he certainly couldn’t wait to tell him.

Before Bilbo could even think to try and steal a small kiss from him Balin gently pushed the King towards the front door turning to give the hobbit a big wide grin while muttering about having a nice evening. Nori was then kind enough to see the King’s advisor out alone as Dori and Ori helped Bilbo with the rest of the cleaning.

“Well Balin you surprised me; I was certain you were going to tell Thorin about the conversation I heard earlier,” Nori said looking casually out at the other great homes of Erebor.

Balin actually turned to look at the spymaster folding his arms, “And what good would that do? C’mon Nori, give me some credit, I have been doing this for a long time.”

“I was also shocked that Thorin didn’t see through your little ruse.”

“ _The King_ is a bit preoccupied at the moment and has had difficulty seeing what’s in front of his face, but in his defense I couldn’t believe what you overheard Dáin say,” Balin spoke firmly hoping the spymaster heard his attempt to correct of how he referred to the King. They weren’t on a quest anymore and despite them having a private conversation he should still refer to Thorin as King.

“Did you hear a specific plan?”

“Afraid not, but now that I know he’s up to something I’ll keep an eye on ‘im,” he lit his pipe once more and took a few puffs before adding, “Are you ever going to tell _the King_?” Nori spoke stressing the last two words.

“No, he won’t believe me. Whatever they talked about he’s got him convinced he supports this courtship. I think we should wait until he shows his true colors,” Balin concluded as took a step away from the Ri home and making his way toward his own.

“And if he doesn’t?” Nori said loud enough to catch his ear without drawing attention to himself.

The old advisor stopped in his tracks and slowly looked back to the spymaster, “Either way we’ll stop him.”

Bilbo did what he always did when he would sneak off to Thorin’s late at night. He made sure everyone was asleep for at least a half an hour before he took the ring from its hiding place in one of the books he had gotten for himself since he started living in Erebor. Despite being made invisible by the ring, he chose his steps carefully making sure he wouldn’t end up walking into another dwarf’s path. When he would arrive at Thorin’s chambers he would concoct some way to distract his guards before he could sneak inside. He found they would be the most distracted towards the end of their shift and usually snuck in at the changing of the guards.

However, on this particular evening he was quite anxious to get to Thorin’s room he ended up bumping into what would be a huge surprise. As he turned the corner to the royal living chambers he ran straight into another dwarf.

“Oye! Fuck! What the hell did I run into?” Kíli yelled loud enough to alert a guard, but he was lucky the closest one nearby was asleep.

Seeing the young dwarf on the ground and knowing Kíli wouldn’t make such a fuss, Bilbo quickly took off the ring, “Kíli! Shh! I’m sorry I didn’t see you there!”

“Bilbo, didn’t see you at all! Where did you come from?” the dark haired dwarf said trying to get back on his feet as he looked around for other witnesses, thankful that there wasn’t any.

“I just came from my rooms,” he paused realizing he should at least try to lie about where he’s going, “I couldn’t sleep and thought a walk might do me good.”

Kíli though most of the time acted like an idiot really was not. He looked down at his future uncle and noticed him wearing a cloak with a hood large enough he could hide his face. He then folded his arms across his puffed out chest and snobbishly replied, “Oh really? And you decided to walk towards my uncle’s quarters?”

It was then that Bilbo got a good look at the dwarf prince as well noticing he too was wearing a traveling cloak with a hood big enough to cover his face. He took up the same position as the other trying in vain to make himself taller.

“And what would the young Prince of Erebor being doing out this late,” he paused looking behind him, “Without a chaperone present?”

Kíli broke and showed his infamously beautiful smile at the hobbit, “I happen to be meeting my chaperone now…at the side-door. We’ve been meeting there for some time now; she likes to see the stars when we’re together, though there have been some nights that were too cold so it was only proper that I invite her to my rooms to keep her warm.”

“Why Prince Kíli what would your uncle have to say about this?”

“I would imagine he would have nothing to say considering the way you are rushing to his rooms.”

Bilbo wasn’t thrilled that the Prince was behaving rather foolishly and in normal circumstances would encourage him to do the right thing, but he was doing the very same thing and didn’t want waste any more time.

“Fine, I won’t tell if you won’t. Send Tauriel my best!” He smiled giving a pat to his shoulder before running off to Thorin’s.

“I will! Good luck to you!” Kíli laughed as he continued on his way. He did stop though once he heard the hobbit’s response about not needing any luck, “Oh, I didn’t need to know that! Eww!”

It was quite a long walk from the royal living chambers to the side door but Kíli was determined. It was very rare he got an opportunity to see his lovely Tauriel that he didn’t care how far he would’ve had to walk to get to her.

When he arrived at the door he made sure no one had followed before he opened it see his love’s glorious red hair flowing in the night sky. It had a particularly cold night and while he was anxious to make love he mostly wanted his elf maiden inside so she wouldn’t freeze completely forgetting she was an elf of the forest and used to such weather.

“Melethron, I almost thought you weren’t coming,” the elf maiden spoke delicately as if she wasn’t talking to the dwarf behind her, “I have missed you,” she continued as she turned and walked over to him dropping to one knee taking his face in her hands.

Kíli could never be able to describe what it was like to kiss Tauriel. There wasn’t a word in any of the languages that could express how wonderful it was. He wasn’t sure how long they spent kissing each other but he could tell from her kiss that she certainly wouldn’t have minded to go into the mountain.

“I think we should continue this in my chambers. It’s much warmer and if I recall I don’t believe you’ve seen it yet.”

She smiled taking his hand into hers, “I have not and I would very much like to see it, but how will we get to your rooms without me being seen?”

The young Prince got to his feet still holding her hand and led to the great door before going in he looked to her once more boldly answering, “Don’t worry, amrâlimê, we’ll find a way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really hope that I used the correct word "melethron" for "lover" in sindarin because it took me over an hour of doing research to find it and if it's not the right word I'm sorry and damn these beautiful languages, but not really.
> 
> So what do we think of the love spoon being Bilbo's first gift? I really like it and think it fits his character! And yes he will find the answer as to why his mother buried it, i dont know what it's going to be yet but I'll figure it out!
> 
> I wish I could completely take credit for it but i saw it in a tumblr post someone made last year, I tried to find the link but of course I couldn't find the post but if you ever do run across it on tumblr it's that person who inspired me. Here is Bilbo's love spoon [http://www.welshlovespoon.com/lovespoon-414-p-348.html](Bilbo's%20love%20spoon) They really are a cute idea!
> 
> Yes, Dain is going to continue being a pain in the ass. I am actually debating whether he will end up on the trip or not, I'm up for any ideas if anyone has one!
> 
> Lucky for Thorin and Bilbo Nori is good at his job. I liked writing the scene with him and Balin. I hadn't planned on putting the two of them together in this little battle against Dain but I think it works.
> 
> I originally wanted Tauriel to be in the beginning helping Bilbo with his project, but I figured Thorin (as well as other dwarves) wouldn't quite be happy with her living in the mountain yet. Also I was going to have the end of this chapter be Bilbo and Thorin again but I figured it might be too much of them so that's why I shifted it for Tauriel and her dorky love prince! :)
> 
> Oh and Kili lied to Bilbo...they haven't done it yet. I hope that was clear when I had her say she hadn't seen his room. I thought it would be a little funny for him to do that...ya know how guys can be sometimes about that stuff? I'm sorry if it offends anyone!
> 
> The next chapter will be the walk and I'm afraid I kinda shot myself in the foot because Thorin has to have either a poem or song to recite to Bilbo and I'm terrible at that. I was dumb and got this idea from another fic and I'm starting to regret it a bit. However I am excited to give it a try. We'll see how it goes!
> 
> I might make the next chapter have a little more x-rated stuff in it. What do we think? Will it ruin the story for anyone? Feel free to let me know! 
> 
> Next chapter will include their walk as I mentioned and then I think we'll also get a move on to the Shire! I really gotta get Dis into this story already!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading this and for your sweet comments! They really make my day! I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'm at the point where I really want to know where this story is going so it shouldn't take me too long!
> 
> Ta for now! <3


	5. Hidden Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin fails to hide a secret of his own and an unexpected event interrupts Thorin and Bilbo's courting causing Thorin's worries to trouble him even more

It was hot, it was incredibly hot. The sounds of groaning and wailing filled the room along with an occasional growl. Sweat was dripping from each of them as they rolled around on the floor. Then there was a clash of metal on metal, Thorin never had a struggle so much in his entire life yet he felt a tremendous amount of relief from it all.

“Ya know, I thought shaggin’ Bilbo as much as ya have would’ve given ya more energy, but it appears that the extra physical activity has only made you an even more horrible sparring partner, Yer Majesty,” Dwalin teased as he stood over Thorin now lying on the ground of the training arena where they practiced.

As the bald dwarf was making his final move, the dwarf king was able to take his incredibly muscular friend out at the knees causing him to fall forward so Thorin could grab and flip him over onto his back thus winning the fight.

“Or perhaps I’ve just got good at faking you out, old friend.”

Dwalin laughed, “Don’t give me that. I had ya there and ya know it!”

“Until you hesitated, which is very unlike you, so now it is I who must ask who you are shagging that’s causing you to show such carelessness?” The King grinned knowing he was right. He hadn’t been able to spar with Dwalin for a few weeks now.

“It’s not my fault we haven’t sparred. You’re the one in an official courtship!” Dwalin growled getting up from the floor and placing his chosen weapon back on the wall with the others.

“True, it’s kept me busy, but I told your brother to leave me time for this and you have been the one to cancel, so out with it,” Thorin demanded as he grabbed his towel and began wiping the sweat off his head and torso.

The warrior didn’t want to admit that he had his eye on a particular dwarf that was incredibly sweet, but when it came to feelings of that nature Dwalin, Son of Fundin was not one to bring it out into the open. He wanted to begin an official courtship, but it would’ve been incredibly awkward since this particular dwarf already had a sibling that was being courted…by Thorin.

“Who I shag in my own time is my business! Just because you like flaunting your relationship doesn’t mean I have to!”

“AH HA! So you are seeing someone! C’mon who is it? They are indeed lucky and must be somewhat interesting to grab your attention. And I have not been flaunting my relationship with Bilbo!” Thorin beamed feeling incredibly happy for his friend.

Dwalin rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his face, it reminded Thorin of Balin, either this physical act ran in the family or he really knew how to drive them all crazy.

“Alright, yes I am seeing someone, but I’m not gonna tell ya yet cause his family is really uptight and going through something so I’m waitin’ ‘til things calm down so I can court ‘im properly.”

Thorin content smiled at his dear friend for he was happy that after many years of being a faithful brother-in-arms he too was able to find some happiness for himself. He didn’t know what was going on that so many good things were happening. Perhaps after so many years of fighting and struggling it was about time Durin’s folk were finally finding some peace.

“Very well, I am honored that you felt you could confide this to me. I really am happy for you, Nadad.”

The warrior could only bow to his friend King, he had never told anyone, but he felt very proud when Thorin would call him “brother” in their native tongue. Years after the death of the King’s actual younger brother Frerin, Thorin had never been heard using that word. Dwalin knew he probably could have never used it again if he had lost Balin in the tragic battle, but when many decades had passed he finally did hear it. He never asked him why nor would he do any deed so he would be rewarded with that term of endearment, but when he would hear it from Thorin he knew he must have done something worthy to be given such a title.

After they had finished their sparring session they had lunch together and then went their separate ways. Thorin had to prepare for his late afternoon walk with Bilbo and Dwalin had a dwarf to visit in the library.

Ori was where he usually was at that time of day. Towards the back of the library there was an area closed off with a large curtain. It was meant to be used for those who wished to study privately, but now the staff mostly used it for their own purposes. The younger dwarf always sat at a large table by the fireplace, always with a pile of books and always with his head down and his tongue slightly poking out as he scribbled his translations or whatever he was working on.

Dwalin walked slowly over to him knowing very well his love was concentrating deeply in his work. When he arrived behind his chair Ori let out a slight grunt, which was his way of saying hello. The warrior could only chuckle and place a kiss on the scribe’s cheek.

“And what are ya workin’ on today, Amralê?”

Looking up from his work finally he jumped to see his love so close, “Oh Dwalin, yes look at this,” he brought over an ancient looking scroll, “This text was written around the time my mother was a pebble! It actually was able to survive for all this time and I get to rewrite it so we’re able to preserve the original!”

He could’ve made jokes about Ori’s love of books, but in all honesty it was one of the many things he loved about the smaller dwarf. In fact he found many times he would brag to Balin about Ori’s knowledge of many things before he quickly went back to sharpening his axes as he avoided his brother’s smiles and giggles.

“That’s wonderful; I’m sure yer Amad will happy to read it in your next letter.”

“Actually I won’t be sending her anymore letters, since the trip is in a few days. It will be more exciting to tell her in person anyway! I can’t wait to see her,” he announced dropping his quill and placing his hand on Dwalin’s cheek, “I’m more excited to introduce you to her. She has written that she wishes to meet you.”

The taller dwarf let out a chuckle as Ori moved off of his chair allowing Dwalin to sit and for him to sit on his lap, “I’m afraid she has met me for I arrested Nori multiple times in the Blue Mountains.”

“Well perhaps she has overlooked such a detail since I believe she will look upon you now as the dwarf that has stolen my heart,” he whispered and stole a kiss that Dwalin was happy to deepen.

It was times like this that Ori was happy that he was not a member of the royal family. While it was still a bit scandalous to be making out with someone not your spouse in public it was certainly not proper for royalty to do at all. Since Dwalin was a cousin he was technically royalty but since he had no chance of ever ruling no one in the Mountain really had any care of his actions unless there were unlawful.

As Ori wrapped himself tighter around the burly dwarf he felt something sharp poking at him from below. Smiling to himself he released himself inquiring, “Is that a gift in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”

Dwalin raised an eyebrow, “Technically it’s both.”

Before another kiss could be shared the pair could feel the presence of another being in the room.

“Dwalin, Son of Fundin, what kind of language is that?

When the couple looked behind them all they could see was a small figure holding a large stack of books, but as the figure shuffled the books to its side they discovered it was Bilbo Baggins.

“Don’t you have a walk to prepare for?” the bald dwarf grunted his eyebrows furrowed.

“I just wanted to deliver these books before I left. Is that actually a gift for Ori? I want to see what it is! Open it, Ori, open it!” the hobbit announced practically bouncing up and down.

Blushing the scribe put a hand over his face as Dwalin moved him off of his lap and pulling a wrapped package from his pocket, “Here I made you somethin’.”

The wrapping was simply a paper bag tied with string but when Ori removed them he was happy to see a pair of metal knitting needles.

“They’re beautiful, you have such a skill with metal,” he smiled wishing he could kiss his love and was ready to when Bilbo moved to get a closer look at the gift.

“My goodness, Dwalin, these are lovely. You know, I’ve been meaning to get back to knitting, would you mind making me a pair?” the hobbit asked grinning childishly. He knew he was being too much, but it was nice to finally be on the family side of a courtship.

Dwalin looked over to Ori and raised his eyebrows at him before looked back to the hobbit, “Course, I’ll be sure to give them to ya as a wedding gift.”

“That is if Dori, Nori, and I give our official blessing,” Ori added standing next to the warrior putting a hand on his arm.

Once the hobbit made his apologies and gave his blessing to Dwalin’s gift he quickly exited the small corner of the library and once again the dwarf couple found themselves alone. Ori made sure to order themselves some tea and Dwalin was happy to watch his love finish up his work before they continued their intimate discussions where they decided a formal courtship was not for them but an unofficial one didn’t seem like a bad idea. This talk was followed by more unofficial intimate actions that had Ori on Dwalin’s lap for some time. By the end of the afternoon they parted incredibly happy and unable to actually say goodbye, but Ori promised he would make his love a pair of gloves with his new knitting needles.

Meanwhile at the other side of the Mountain there was much excitement when many dwarves spotted “the Halfling” in the market walking with the King along with two chaperones that were friends of the couple and also members of the company.

Bofur and Bifur were merely a few feet behind but they kept a stern eye out. At one point Bilbo accidentally tripped and Thorin immediately went to take his hand to help him up.

“Uh-uh, no patty-fingers, if you please. The proprieties at all times,” Bofur called out giving Thorin a stern look before he winked at Bilbo.

The hobbit could only smile at his love before he could mouth at him, “Just a few more dates and it will all be over.”

As the two made their way, Thorin hands behind his back and Bilbo standing two feet away they would happily greet each dwarf they would pass and the hobbit made sure to stop by every stall that contained crafts and happily commenting on the skill of the dwarves and how he wished that if he could be even half as good as them with metal he would be content.

The smiles he received followed by bows and words of gratitude lifted Bilbo’s spirits and had Thorin feeling incredibly proud of his love. After they spent enough time with the citizens of Erebor the two made their way towards the other end of the market, give them a chance to breathe before Thorin recites his song.

“So I found out a bit of interesting information today; turns out Dwalin is seeing someone,” Thorin mentioned looking to Bilbo feeling a little special to be sharing this secret. It faltered slightly when the hobbit responded.

“Oh yes I know, he’s seeing Ori.”

“What? How did you know that?”

“Well I am Ori’s brother for one thing,” Bilbo stated lifting his braid to show him, “And second I noticed them together during the quest. It’s actually not that hard to guess. Who did you think he was seeing?”

“I had no idea. I have known him my whole life and I really had no idea.”

He felt silly but it really bothered the dwarf king that he didn’t know his best friend as well as he did. He suddenly felt himself quite distracted and a little heartbroken, how much more didn’t he know about his loved ones? What else was his family up to? He knew his sister’s sons had their lessons, but he couldn’t remember what else they were doing with their days. How could he not know? Was he not spending time with them?

“Thorin, what is that face you’re making? You look absolute horrid! Oh dear, I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry!”

“No, no, it’s fine, Bilbo, I just was thinking and well,” he paused noticing the time, “Well I better get on with it already.”

Bilbo felt horrible, he knew when Thorin was worried and he feared he may have just made things worse. His love had so many things to do with the restoration of Erebor, the trip to the west, and their courtship, he realized Thorin might have not had much time for anything else.

The King did as it had been discussed how his song would go. He would announce loudly that he had prepared a song for Bilbo so all could hear before dropping down on one knee and reciting his tune. It was a simple melody that was soft and gentle, but with Thorin’s voice still deep and meaningful.

_In the East the darkness grew_

_It spread for miles and flew_

_The stone s_ _tood strong, but not for long_

_The rocks were torn in two_

 

_The ravens fly, the mountain weeps_

_There are miles to go, I’ve fallen asleep_

_Yet time goes on, we’ll yet be strong_

_For there are vows to keep_

_Look to the North, the wind is cold_

_There’s not a sign of gems or gold_

_We’d make a home, but yet still roam_

_Young hearts can’t be consoled_

 

_The ravens hide, the mountain waits_

_The miles are long, my sleep abates_

_Time carries on, we go hither and yon_

_There’s much we can create_

_Yet from the west there is a light_

_Its warm welcome is shining bright_

_Hope is alive, our people thrive_

_To home we shall take flight_

_The ravens glide to the mountain’s peak_

_The miles are gone, I’ll no longer sleep_

_For we will fight with all our might_

_With hearts combined our home shall be complete_

Bilbo admitted he was confused at first, for the song was a bit depressing but once he understood that the “light” mentioned was supposed to be him he blushed tremendously. His love looked so beautiful singing before him. He really wished he could’ve sung it with his harp, but in this situation a courting song must appear as though the courtier came up with the song out of nowhere, another bit of their courting the hobbit didn’t understand.

When Thorin had finished there came a loud applause from the gathered crowd it almost startled the pair. Bilbo could see some of the dwarf maidens were crying as well as a few males followed by many spoken words in Khuzdul the hobbit didn’t understand though seeing the looks from Bofur and Bifur he realized that they were probably compliments.

Suddenly he could hear Thorin make a slight coughing sound and looking back down to him he uttered, “You need to accept,” reminding the hobbit of his part in the ritual.

“Oh yes,” he cleared his throat then raising his voice he said, “Thank you, my lord, your song was very beautiful and touching,” he paused once more glancing at those around him who waited with baited breath, “And I accept your song.”

Once again the market erupted with cheers as Thorin took the hobbits hand and kissed it gently causing a few whistles from the happy crowd. Bilbo was thrilled to see Thorin was looking much better, but he could tell his worries were still formed into his mind. He wished there was something he could do to ease them. It was then he had an idea and was looking forward to walking back home with the Ur brothers to inform them of his idea.

However, before he even said his farewells to Thorin he heard a loud but slow clapping coming from behind the crowds. It was so oddly loud and annoying that all turned to see who was creating such noise. As they parted the answer was given; it was Dáin. The Lord of the Iron Hills was dressed incredibly fine for such a common day; even Thorin was shocked at his appearance. It made him slightly suspicious.

“Aye cousin, that was indeed a lovely song. Truly the halfing must be special to receive such praise,” he paused giving a hobbit a look over before continuing, “But please enlighten me, I thought traditionally the song was supposed to be sung in Khuzdul?”

Thorin looked a little surprised but answered with a slight smile, “Well yes it is, but considering Master Baggins is not a dwarf he does not speak our language so therefore I was only able to sing in Westron.”

Dáin merely stood before his king and kin before adding, “Oh yes that’s right, it is quite interesting to know that a future consort will not be able to speak Khuzdul, but I suppose there’s not much to be done, unless you do plan on teaching him?”

The question had all in the area suddenly whispering amongst them. Bilbo looked around and the once happy faces now started turning angry. He knew that Dáin was doing this on purpose, so he decided to be bold and stepped between him and Thorin.

“I won’t be taught anything unless the dwarves of this mountain wish for it to be so and even if they grant me such an honorable request I can always teach myself therefore no one would break the rule that no dwarf can teach another who is not a dwarf their secret language.”

He looked up at the incredibly intimidating dwarf using a little smirk of his own, just letting the dwarf lord know what he’s up to and that Bilbo was more than up to the challenge. Dáin’s smile turned into a frown and looked to his cousin who too could only smirk back.

“That is correct. I hadn’t intended to teach Bilbo our language, but if our people believe their future consort should then we will listen to their wishes. I am of the opinion that he should learn. He has done far more for this mountain than most including sacrificing his life multiple times so that we could take back our home. I don’t think it would hurt to share our customs.”

The murmurs heard amongst the crowd went back to a more pleasant sound but the hobbit could see on some of their faces that most were not very happy about this recent development. While they all enjoyed Thorin and Bilbo’s love story now that it was sinking in that Bilbo would become an actual ruler of the Mountain their thoughts were changing.

After Dáin made his “apologies” he bowed and made his way out of the marketplace causing the crowd to scatter as well letting Thorin and Bilbo continue their walk.”

“I didn’t believe it before but I think Balin is right,” Thorin said quietly so only Bilbo could hear.

“About what?”

“I think we should have Dáin accompany us on the trip.”

“Do you think he’ll come? He can say no.”

“I suppose I can command him,” he said looking to the hobbit raising an eyebrow.

The hobbit shook his head, “No, you’re much better at being charming. You should tell him something like you’re not sure about the hobbits and that you need him there to help.”

“I think you’re the only one in this mountain who can call me charming. However you have a point if I give into his vanity it might work. We certainly can’t leave him here especially if he keeps saying the wrong thing.”

Bilbo actually stopped walking hearing this. He had to be sure he heard that correctly thus stating, “Darling you do realize he did that on purpose. He had to have known what he was doing.”

At this Thorin stopped and looked into Bilbo’s eyes, “I’ll admit what he said was foolish for our cause but I can hardly believe he meant that. After all he did bring up a good point about the Khuzdul even you must admit it will be problem either way.”

“No one was even thinking about that until he brought it up! Didn’t you see their faces after your song? Some of them were crying! They believed we love each other! Then he showed up and mentioned the language and it disappeared. He’s doing it on purpose, Thorin, you must see that.”

“Bilbo I spoke to him myself, I heard it from his own lips that he accepts us. I don’t believe he would try to spoil that. What makes you say this?”

“He doesn’t like me! He doesn’t want me by your side and he doesn’t want me in this mountain!”

“And what proof do you have of this?”

Bilbo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Since when did he have to prove anything in order for Thorin to believe him?

“Well apparently my word isn’t enough, so I think it’s time to end this conversation and this walk,” he turned and began walking away so quickly even Bofur and Bifur were startled by the sudden change but before they could follow he once again quickly turned back and stood before Thorin shaking a finger at him, “By the way did you happen to notice how cold he was to me during that whole fiasco? If he can’t be civil to me during a simple conversation doesn’t that say something, Your Majesty?” he ended putting an emphasis on the final words before strolling back towards his friends making his way back to his living quarters.

Of course the walk was the talk of Erebor. Nori was happy to report that the gossip was mostly positive and that Thorin’s song was enough to convince most his love for Bilbo was true, but the mention of Bilbo learning Khuzdul was viewed negatively however most claimed they liked the idea of Bilbo teaching himself.

“Did any of them catch the fight?” Balin asked looked over some documents as they sat in his office.

“Thankfully no, they were too far out of range for anyone to hear. Have you spoken to Thorin about it?”

The older dwarf sighed and looked to the spymaster, “No, he refused to talk. He’s just sulking in his room now.”

“Did you hear about what Bilbo wants to do or I suppose wanted to do, I’m not sure if he will now.”

“No, what is it?”

“He wanted to plan a dinner with just the company. He feels Thorin is too busy and needs a night to relax with friends and family _excluding_ Dáin.”

“It’s not a bad idea. Perhaps we can have it the night before the trip. That is if the trip is still on,” the advisor said as he took off his glasses and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Perhaps I should talk with Bilbo?”

“No, let me. I can’t talk to Thorin but maybe I can persuade Bilbo.”

Balin didn’t know what he was getting into. He knew the hobbit was upset but he wasn’t expecting to have the front door slammed in his face. However, after Nori talking some sense into him Balin was allowed into the Ri household and was even offered a cup of tea. After a solid half hour he still couldn’t get through with the hobbit.

“Balin, the point is he didn’t even consider that I was right. He actually asked me for proof.”

“Laddie ya have to understand, Thorin has lost his grandfather, his father, and his own brother. Dáin is practically the last male family member that brings a connection to those he lost. He’s not going to doubt him easily especially if he has said it to his face. However, if it’s any consolation, you’re absolutely right about him.”

The hobbit’s eyes widened, there was a small part of him that really wished he was wrong. He took a seat at the table next to Balin and slowly began drinking a cup of tea left for him. Nori moved to his other side explained that he overheard him plotting to end their courtship and to have Bilbo out of the mountain by summer.

“Why doesn’t Thorin know?”

“You know very well why. Thorin needs to see for himself and I think if Dáin goes on the trip the Lord of the Iron Hills just may be tempted and foolish enough to show his true colors,” the advisor spoke quietly stopping to sip his own tea.

“And what if he doesn’t, Balin?” The hobbit frowned looking down at his cup hoping to hide the tears forming in his eyes, “What if he succeeds?”

“Bilbo I’m surprised at you! You’ve battled Orcs, wargs, and a bloody dragon, and you think a dwarf lord that will be your undoing? Besides, you know Thorin better that that. He said it himself in this house; even if you are asked to leave he will follow you.”

Once again the hobbit felt foolish for doubting himself, but more importantly he knew he needed to make up with Thorin. He wouldn’t apologize for his argument but he understood what his cousin meant to him and didn’t wish to come between them. Before he could say anything the advisor informed him he would turn a blind eye to Thorin’s room that night and bade all in the Ri home a good evening before he left.

 Later that evening Thorin found himself in the depths of the mountain completely lost. He felt like a fool for going alone but he needed to do this himself. He needed to talk to Bilbo and he needed to apologize, but he must have gone the wrong way. How could he get lost? He knew this mountain as well as he knew his kin. Well, he didn’t seem to know them as well as he liked. He turned down another corridor he didn’t recognize and began to worry so he decided to give up and head back to his rooms only to discover he couldn’t find his way back.

 Luckily he was fortunate to find a staircase and as he climbed up he spotted a figure on the other side a figure he knew well!

 “Bilbo! What are you doing here? How did you get here?” he shouted out but his love couldn’t seem to hear him.

In fact he didn’t look like his usual self for he was pale and sad. What happened that could have left his love such a state? As the dwarf king ran to his hobbit he found himself only getting further and further away from him. When he made an attempt to jump toward him he only fell and kept falling deeper and deeper into the mountain.

Hitting the bottom he found himself amongst the tombs of his forefathers and it was here he began to panic for the staircase had disappeared and he had no way of getting out he called out for help but he found his voice had gone. He cried as he looked up to see his nephews calling for him as well as Dwalin and Balin. He tried climbing but he only fell deeper. He called out to Bilbo but the hobbit couldn’t hear him and was crying so hard he knew he could not see him.

He was going to die. He was going to be left all alone in this tomb and all he loved would vanish and never return.

The hobbit was so startled when he heard Thorin’s screams he ran quickly into his rooms, still wearing the ring, he was sure he must have startled one of the guards. He had never seen Thorin like this. The King had been asleep but clearly he was having a horrid nightmare for he was covered in sweat and wriggling about the sheets as though he losing a fight and then it dawned on the hobbit that perhaps his love was dreaming about a former battle.

Removing the ring he moved next to his love and tried to shake him, but Thorin being stronger he was able to shake him off. The hobbit found only when he whispered in this ear that the dwarf became calm and Bilbo could shake him awake.

Thorin couldn’t have been happier to be awake. The whole thing was dream, a dream he did not wish to see repeated. When he discovered his love by his side perfectly okay besides the concerned look on his face he pulled the hobbit close to him weeping into his shoulder.

“Shhh it’s alright, love, it was only a nightmare. It’s over now.”

“I couldn’t reach you. I couldn’t get to you. I was dying and you couldn’t see me or hear me. I was alone. I was so alone,” he cried holding onto him tighter as Bilbo ran his fingers through his hair.

“You’re not alone, not as long as I’m in this mountain. And you have Balin and Dwalin as well as your nephews! Pretty soon we’ll be bringing your people from the Blue Mountains including your sister! No Thorin, you will never be alone!”

“But I hardly know them, all my life I’ve had to work hard to protect everyone but I am saddened to now realize I hardly know them.”

“Nonsense, you do to know them all, you’ve just been under a lot of pressure. Perhaps we ought to have dinner together? Give you a night off to relax and spend time with the people you love, hmm? We could do it the night before the trip, then you could sleep and in the morning be off on an adventure instead of going to a meeting?”

Thorin could only shake his head in agreement as he calmed himself against the warmth from Bilbo’s body. The hobbit allowed him to fall asleep against him. He took pleasure that he was able to provide his king some comfort amongst the worry and rage that filled his love. He knew Thorin would always put on a show of his strength and authority but deep down even a king needs help, comfort, and love and Bilbo was more than happy give all of that and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I love Christmas and everything but it caused me to delay this chapter and so I'm kind of mad at it. I hope the delay didn't drive any of you away.
> 
> Did I fool you with the first paragraph? I wrote that immediately after I posted the last chapter! I know, I'm silly.
> 
> Aren't Dwalin and Ori cute?! I love them as a couple! Everyone wants to put him Nori, which I get, but Ori is cuter! He will indeed be knitting those gloves!
> 
> I loved having Bilbo walk in on them too! He needed to be able to do that at least once!
> 
> Okay so i know the song is terrible, but I tried? I really did! Okay you can hate it. 
> 
> The "no patty fingers" remark from Bofur is from a great movie called The Quiet Man. If you haven't seen it please do! It stars John Wayne and Maureen O'Hara and takes place in Ireland. It's just amazing everyone watch it now!
> 
> So that Dain is a little shit isn't he? Hmm...I just may let him go on the trip.
> 
> I hope no one minds a fight. I thought a little one wouldn't hurt as all couples eventually have a fight. 
> 
> Did you think Thorin was dreaming at first? I was trying to throw you all off again...I promise I'll stop. I originally wanted him to have ptsd or something like that but when the idea of him worrying about not knowing of Dwalin and Ori would added more worries I thought that would be enough to cause a horrid nightmare. 
> 
> I was really really trying to finish this with them on their way to the Shire, but I promise in the next chapter they will be on their way! Also I swear Dis is eventually showing up. Oh! And Tauriel will also be making more of an appearance considering some dwarves will have to stay in the mountain thus other characters will be more prominent on the trip!
> 
> So yes there wasn't too much going on in this chapter but that is because the next will have lots! Or so I hope! lol
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments and kudos! I love you all!


	6. Another Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and the Company finish up last minute duties before they begin their journey back to the west.

Balin was kind enough to overlook Bilbo staying with Thorin for two more nights during which there were no nightmares or any activity that would disturb the King’s sleep for he certainly needed it. There were a lot of “loose ends” that needed to be tied before Thorin would journey to the Shire along with his future consort and a large group of companions.

One of the King’s last duties was a meeting with his council, which incidentally included most of his company and, at the moment, his cousin Dáin. It wasn’t a particularly difficult task; he mostly went over his responsibilities with his nephew trying to get him comfortable and familiar so he would not be hit with any surprises during his absence although that was a possibility.

Fíli was doing quite well for being thrust into such a role, granted his past and present lessons helped to soften the blow, but the King could sense the younger dwarf was nervous. He didn’t blame him.

“Do you think you can handle it?” he whispered close to his ear while the meeting was going on.

The blonde dwarf paused but then quickly lifted his head up as high as possible and with as much pride as he could muster Fíli quietly replied, “Absolutely not.”

Thorin chuckled and placed a hand on his arm, “Then you’ll do just fine.”

The yellow haired dwarf looked to his uncle with confusion not fully understanding his response.

“You answered truthfully. Being king is a terrifying challenge and if one is not willing to admit such a reality then they one is not fit for such a role,” He breathed and took another look into his young nephew’s eyes, “You are a far better dwarf than I have been, I believe you will do just fine. In fact I’m scared to come back and find the mountain prefers you to me,” he smiled and the blonde dwarf did so in return sitting a little higher in his seat.

The last item on the agenda oddly enough was whether Dáin was attending the trip or not. Thorin was concerned since this was a private request yet the Lord of the Iron Hills was unable to give his answer until that very day during the council meeting. The King was quite certain that his answer would be no, considering the dwarf had already been away from his own home for too long and now was travel to the other side of Arda. Secretly he hoped he would say yes, after his fight with Bilbo he started feeling a little suspicious and he hoped he could prove to his love that he has the wrong idea about his cousin.

When Balin mentioned the dwarf lord’s desire to have the floor he stood ceremoniously and briefly adjusted his cloak before bellowing, “I will be attending the journey to the Blue Mountains. I’ve decided it is the least I can do since I did not accompany the King on the journey back to Erebor. I also will be thoroughly delighted to meet the kin of Master Baggins. I’m sure it will be quite an adventure,” he finished giving his cousin a pointed look.

Thorin rose from his chair slowly looking back to him with gratitude and admiration despite his confused feelings it was a good deed for Dáin to accept. As they embraced Thorin put his forehead to Dáin’s and expressed his thanks. His cousin replied with a smile and a squeeze to the King’s shoulder.

“Will you have enough time to pack?”

“I don’t have much to begin with and if there is anything I do need I imagine I can find it in Dale.”

“Then I suggest we end this meeting and leave you to prepare.”

And with that the council dispersed except for Fíli, Balin, Dwalin, and Glóin. They each shared their interest in Dáin’s attendance on the trip mostly in an unfavorable light which with one look from Thorin was silenced. They all slowly left the council room together still going over details about the trip the next day.

“Glóin, are you sure you don’t mind staying behind?”

“Course not, tis an honor to be of assistance to a Prince of Erebor.”

Dwalin laughed, “The same Prince that tied bows in your beard while you were sleeping during the quest?”

Fíli immediately became pale and looked to the intense red haired dwarf and smiled slightly hoping it will help him from being pummeled. He began sweating when he saw an angry frown looking back at him that quickly turned into a grin, “The very same.”

“Are you sure Kíli cannot stay with me, Uncle?” he added with a small laugh.

“My plan was that he should but he insisted he wanted to come along, so you’ll have to speak with him about that.”

“If you need to speak to him Laddie, I’m positive he’s in his chambers now,” Balin shouted as the Prince took off towards his own chambers in search of his brother.

The Princes of Erebor we were not normally as busy as their uncle King, but the lessons they had to attend did manage to keep them occupied enough to keep them out of mischief. However, since the trip was tomorrow their lessons were postponed until the party returned to the Mountain, though Fíli was actually going to be living his lessons during that time.

Kíli decided to spend most of the day in his chambers until the dinner with the company later. Everyone assumed he hadn’t packed but really it was so he could spend his time with a certain someone.

“Does your Uncle know that I will be accompanying you on the journey as well?” Tauriel asked her head resting on her arms as she lay on top of her love.

“He will once we reach the Greenwood and have an audience with King Thranduil.”

Smiling she shook her head, “You didn’t tell him, is that wise?”

“Yes, with my Uncle it’s better that he know as little as possible until the time comes.”

At this the she elf sat up and moved closer to the dwarf, “Melleth, you will need to speak with him about us. I do not think he will pleased to find out we are seeing each other without his knowledge.”

Leaning up he caressed her face, “You worry too much, Amrâlimê. He will not refuse our love. Relations between us and the elves are much better not to mention he himself will be marrying a hobbit so there’s no reason to think he will be angry.”

“Then why have you not told him yet?”

“Because he has been busy, tonight will be the first time I’ll see him without a council, an army, or Balin at his side.”

Tauriel couldn’t help but wrap her arms around her dwarf’s neck. She knew he was being foolish but at the same time she too felt that things between them would work out. She didn’t believe it was going to be as easy as Kíli thought it would be but she loved him so much she didn’t mind.

She kissed him gently as he began to play with her hair causing her to giggle, “You really should begin your packing. Don’t think I’m going to do it for you.”

“It won’t take me long and we have many hours until dinner,” he whispered mischievously as he began kissing her jaw and down her neck causing the elf to laugh even louder. In fact she laughed so loud neither could hear the dwarf’s older brother barge into the room.

“Well, now I know why you’re going on the trip,” Fíli announced removing his circlet and moving into a connecting room he occupied.

The younger dwarf let out a sigh and removed himself from his love’s embrace but continued to laze about on his bed. Tauriel always on alert was already standing as though on guard. She knew it was not proper for her to be in the Prince’s rooms without a chaperone and therefore felt the need to stand on ceremony.

When Fíli returned, dressed more relaxed, he could only stand before his brother with his hands on his hips; the spitting image of their Uncle.

“Alright, are you going to tell me or shall I take Tauriel for a walk?”

“No need, Prince Fíli, I had actually planned to visit Master Baggins before dinner,” the elf smiled and winked to the darker haired dwarf before exiting the room.

Kíli looked to his brother and smirked broadly, “Come now, Fí, you really aren’t that angry at me are you?”

The blonde dwarf’s grave expression melted into happiness, “I’m only angry that I’m finding out this way. How long has this been going on? How has she gotten into the Mountain without anyone noticing? And I’m guessing Uncle doesn’t know a thing?”

“Of course he doesn’t know, he’s been far too busy to worry about little old me,” the Prince rose and began throwing items almost randomly into his knapsack.

“So this means you’re telling him tonight? I assume since she is here she is coming to dinner?” Fili inquired following his brother and removing the unnecessary items from the bag.

“I imagine he won’t be in the mood to discuss it but I do plan on trying to tell him tonight. Bilbo gave me this, but I’m not sure it’s purpose, do you think I should pack it?” He paused holding up a rather elegant handkerchief that has his initials stitched in it.

Fíli smiled remembering when Bilbo had given each of the company one a few weeks after the battle. Apparently since he didn’t have much to do but sit at the wounded’s bedsides he decided when he found material and supplies to make the handkerchiefs to help pass the time despite that his very own were still back at his home in Hobbiton.

“Take it, Kí. In fact always keep it on you. It’s a hobbit thing and it means you cherish that who has given it to you,” he smiled hoping no one would ever really tell him what they’re for.

“Oh yeah? That was awfully nice of him, so I just shove it in my pocket?”

Fili left the room shaking his head, he knew he would miss his brother in the coming months, but he felt proud that he was making a decision to move forward with his life. He was happy for him as well. While he enjoyed their youth together he knew the two could not be together forever and if he had to part with his brother he was happy it was because he intended to be married to the love of his life.

As he left his brother’s chambers he made sure to catch up with Tauriel and offer his congratulations and escorted her to the home of the Ri Family. As luck would have it Bilbo was the one who answered the door and welcomed the elf to tea and a chat before they would prepare for the dinner.

“So you will be joining us then?” he asked happily offering her another cup of tea.

“Well, I don’t believe I am officially invited,” she smiled shyly accepting it.

“Of course you’re invited! The elves are our allies now, but you are more than that to us, especially to a certain Prince,” he finished before sipping his tea noticing the blush forming on Tauriel’s cheek, “I’m glad I’m not the only burglar in this company. You were smarter to steal a prince’s heart instead of a king’s.”

Tauriel put a hand to her mouth as she giggled at Bilbo’s joke. When she calmed herself she asked whether he thought Thorin would mind her marrying his nephew.

“Well he shouldn’t mind, but I think we all know he will have some reservations on the subject. In the end he will accept it. What I think you might want to consider is what it will mean for you to marry Kíli.”

“I have lived for many years Master Baggins, I know how it works. More importantly I know that no matter how our lives work out I will most likely outlive Kíli, so I would like to spend as much time as I can with him even if that means living a mountain full of dwarves that hate me.”

Bilbo smiled and lifted his tea cup to her, “Well spoken! You both are certainly worthy of one another! Oh Thorin will most definitely approve. And don’t worry about the dwarves! You saved Kili’s life during the battle, now you’re in love, they’ll eat that up! Just don’t mention anything about Khuzdul and you’ll be fine.”

They spent the next hour gossiping and getting to know each other better, Tauriel asked about Bilbo’s home and how anxious she was to see it. When they parted the elf bent down on one knee as he embraced her and mentioned how he looked forward to many more talks in the future. Never in all of her years did Tauriel believe that her greatest friendship would come from a hobbit.

That same hobbit had a difficult time finding a good enough spot for the company to have this special dinner. They could have had it in some of the usual places none of which were private and no one really had chambers big enough besides Thorin and even so he felt it would have been more of a bother, so he tried to use his own chambers…or well…his future chambers.

“Bifur what do you mean we can’t use the rooms? No one is using them now!”

Bilbo watched as his dear friend used gestures and spoke few words of Khuzdul before Bofur could translate, “He says they’re currently being remodeled,” pausing to catch a few more words, “He also says he knows all about it and isn’t allowed to say anything.”

Before the hobbit could comprehend what was mentioned he watched as Bifur elbowed his cousin in the side and gave him a frightfully stern look.

“Oh, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that last part,” Bofur flashed a fake smile as he rubbed the side of his ribs and Bifur put a hand to his face in embarrassment.

In the end Thorin was generous enough to clean out one of his rooms to use for the dinner. Despite Bilbo’s protestations it was hardly a bother for the King at all. He was relieved he wouldn’t have to go far especially since his days consist of wandering around different areas of the Mountain. While he enjoyed being home it was also quite exhausting.

When mostly everyone was assembled the King actually let out a sigh of relief before accepting a large mug of ale from Dwalin, whom he now realized was exchanging glances with the young scribe Ori. He had helped himself to another mug by the time Bombur arrived with the feast. Thorin was amazed at how much food there was especially since there was so much the elf Tauriel had shown up to help him carry it.

Walking over to Bilbo he agitatedly asked, “Why is the she elf here?”

“First off her name is Tauriel and she’s quite lovely, second I’ll invite who I like thank you very much, and third, for your tone, you will now go to my guest, welcome her, and thank her for attending,” he frowned taking his mug away from his love and pushing him as hard as he could toward the elf who smiled and bowed at the presence of the King.

Thorin was polite and welcomed her graciously to dinner but was quickly interrupted by his nephew who acted like an excited child the second he saw her. The King was quick to discover the reason for his joy, but decided it was a situation that could wait until after he ate. Bilbo noticed his observations and distracted him by shoving a large plate of food in his hands.

The hobbit was delighted to see that his King made sure to speak to everyone that attended besides his youngest nephew which started to worry him. When most of the dwarves finished eating and began preparing their pipes Bilbo had managed to snag Thorin by the arm and move him over to a corner where Kíli and Tauriel had been talking.

Before he began talking his head off about the magnificent feast they ate he shoved Thorin onto a chair close by and sat partly in his lap. He could feel his dwarf begin to squirm but kept making small talk anyway. When he discovered Ori actually alone on the other side of the room he quickly sprung from his love’s lap and asked Tauriel if she had been introduced and immediately dragged her over to him leaving the King and the Prince alone.

Laughing Kíli smoked his pipe and nodded to his uncle, “You have quite an energetic consort, Uncle. You’ll have no reason to be sociable at any event for he’ll be able to do it all for you.”

Thorin glanced at his precious hobbit and nodded his head in agreement. Bilbo could be meddlesome but there was no doubt his heart was in the right place.

“So Kíli, we haven’t talked much of late. What have you been doing with yourself?”

Looking away from his uncle he answered, “Oh not too much. I’ve been attending my lessons, practicing archery and fighting with Fí when he can. I was also helping with some of the rebuilding and going out to Dale to help with supplies.”

“I didn’t realize that, it is good of you.”

“I just want to be of use to this place, Uncle. We’ve all fought so hard I know it is my duty to be of service.”

Thorin could not have been more proud of his young nephew. He wondered whether he would find his place in the Mountain and he was now at peace to know he did. Glancing over to the corner he saw Bilbo was still with Ori and the elf obviously talking of something that was making each of them laugh with hysterics.

“I see you’ve made friends with the elf. Have you been seeing much of her?”

If Kíli had been too shy to look at his Uncle before he really couldn’t at this change of topic. When he finally did raise his head he looked into Thorin’s eyes long enough to shake his head yes.

“I can understand your affection for her; she is a skilled warrior who no doubt put herself in serious danger during the battle to save you.”

The Prince wasn’t sure how to respond to that statement so he decided to go with the truth, “Being a Captain of the Guard in Greenwood she is a very accomplished warrior, but she does have other traits that are appealing,” he paused when Thorin grunted abruptly, “I have grown very fond of her, Uncle. She has been a great comfort to me.”

“Kili, if I were you I would not pursue the elf any further. As a Prince of Erebor you will have obligations neither of which involves elves.”

“Uncle, have you arranged a marriage for me already?”

“No, but your amad and I have been exchanging letters and she believes it’s the next step,” he answered coldly but realized he had gone too far when he saw the young dwarf’s face had turned sad. When Thorin once more looked for his hobbit he was horrified to see that Bilbo had been watching their conversation and was now glaring daggers at him. He watched as he nodded his head at him as though he were telling him to cheer his nephew.

“I’m sorry Kíli that was not completely true. She was mentioning an arranged marriage for Fíli, but has said nothing of one for you. If you wish to continue seeing her than I will not stop you, I do not know what her King will say, but that’s for you to deal with,” and with that he rose from his seat intending on having a few more ales before calling it a night.

Before he walked away though he stopped and once more turned to Kili and added, “You’ll also be the one to tell your amad. May Mahal help you,” he smiled and walked back over to his hobbit.

“What did you say to him? The poor lad looks pale,” Bilbo asked handing his love another ale.

“I told him he could see Tauriel if he wished, but that he was responsible for telling his mother,” he smiled accepting the ale and downing half of it in one gulp.

“You couldn’t just give your blessing? You had to throw that at him too?”

Smiling the King put his arm around his hobbit and kissed his temple and made his way to the rest of the company where he loudly toasted his dear friends and thanked them for loyalty and their friendship. The rest of the night was spent toasting, drinking, and singing loudly of the hopes for the future and the journey to come. There might have also been some kissing in quiet corners by different couples.

By the time came for everyone to part the King was a drunken mess yet he was incredibly happy. Bilbo had no intention of staying for the night but when Thorin had asked him repeatedly to stay he humored him and figured he would sneak back into his rooms when he fell asleep. However despite his drunkenness the King did not sleep but kept pulling the hobbit against him muttering about how they will be on the road for days. This of course inspired the hobbit to stay during which he did more than keep the King’s bed warm.

When morning came he made sure he was dressed and that Thorin was properly sobered up before they made their way down to breakfast. Most of the company were of course hungover and hardly ate a thing, but Nori made sure he stole enough food for the packs.

Towards the end of the meal one of the servants brought a letter for the King that had just come via raven. Quickly reading it Thorin announced that his sister Dís had already sent a caravan that was on its way to Erebor.

“Why on earth would she do that when she’s knows we’re on our way?”

“She didn’t, the residents began leaving on their own so she merely allowed it. Apparently they were anxious to come home and would not wait any longer. It looks like all of us might not have to make the entire trip.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but feel a little sad at this news. He knew now that his trip to Bag End would be shortened. It was then that he felt a strong hand cover his.

“Do not worry; we will not change our plans. A few guards are with them for protection but there’s still some dwarves waiting for us to escort them home.  Also I promised I would show you the Blue Mountains and we still have a date in the Shire. That is if you’ll still have me,” Thorin smiled knowing his hobbit well.

When the time came to mount their ponies the sun was just peeking out from the skyline. It had been a very chilly morning but it did not distress Bilbo for he was thrilled to once again go on another journey this time not just with a pack of dwarves, but with friends, family, and his future husband.

Thorin had actually tried to make it that there would not be enough ponies so that Bilbo could ride with him but when Dáin had noticed this he insisted that it would be more proper for the hobbit to ride with one of his adopted brothers instead. It was lucky then that another pony was spotted in the stalls that hadn’t been accounted before.

Fíli of course was there with Balin and Glóin by his side to wish the company farewell and gave a diplomatic speech about how even though they would be away that Erebor was still with them and would be joyous at their return and the return of those from the Blue Mountains. And with that they rode on slowly towards Dale Thorin and Bilbo taking lead.

“He looks rather handsome doesn’t he? He’s going to make a splendid King.” Bilbo whispered from his horse to Thorin glancing back at the Mountain.

Thorin smirked back at his love, “Is this your way of getting me to retire in the Shire? Or are you saying you’d rather marry my nephew?”

“No, I’m a simple hobbit. I’ll settle for you.”

“You flatter me even when you insult me.”

“You still love me even though I insult you?”

“Yes, ghivashel, I still love you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: I was not 100% happy with my last chapter and therefore wanted to make this one amazing. Did I succeed? I believe I did! I actually am incredibly happy with this chapter! (Please everyone else like it too! PLEAASE!)
> 
> So look at that! Dain is coming on the trip! What shenanagins will get up to? Hmmmm...we shall see.
> 
> Okay I realized I didn't have much of Fili in this story and I have to say I really enjoyed writing him. He's such a cutie. And no he'll never be really mad at Kili no matter what!
> 
> Speaking of Kili I really enjoyed interrupting their conversation with the handkerchief thing I thought that would very much be part of his character that one second he would be discussing something serious and then the next just focus on something random. I don't know I think it works!
> 
> Yay more Tauriel! She's also such a cutie! And of course she will totes be besties with Bilbo! I know most fans don't like her, but I adore her. I wanna keep her safe. Forever.
> 
> Oh! So yes Gloin is staying behind mostly because I didn't want all of the Company to go but when I did my list I discovered there's a lot of reasons for everyone to go soooo that's why I had Dis send a letter talking about a caravan already on it's way so about half of them will travel back to Erebor with themmm. Is that lame storytelling? Oh! Also Bifur is not on the trip and that will be discussed in the next chapter! 
> 
> Speaking of Bifur yeah so did you read that the Consort's future rooms are being renovated? Isn't that something? I wonder what that's all about? Ya think it might have something to do with Thorin's secret? Hmmmm?
> 
> So I originally was gonna have Dain show up at the dinner but I really liked the whole thing going on with Thorin and Kili and I didn't want to take away from that. I was also gonna have Thorin be more of a drunken mess but I just summed up that he was a horny drunken mess. Sounds right to me.
> 
> Yeah Thorin was sooo gonna say no to Kili bout Tauriel til he saw his hunky hobbit and thought again. That's right Thorin, you'd be a hypocrite!
> 
> Okay I think that's all I got for now. Next chapter will be the boys (and one gal) on the road again! Also the reappearance of one elven king and perhaps maybe a Mr. Beorn may show up. Maybe. If you guys are good. We'll see.
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I shall work on it and do my best to get it up here soon! Love you guys! As always thank you for your comments and kudos! They really mean so much to me! XD


	7. Warmth in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company spend the night in the Halls of King Thranduil

The original plan for the journey was to travel south along the edge of Mirkwood’s forest until the company came to the Old Forest Road. It made sense for when they would exit the forest it would be a quicker journey to Beorn’s home where the king agreed they would rest and freshen up before making their way to the Carrock to meet the Eagles. Unfortunately for Thorin Oakenshield a fussy little hobbit demanded they instead visit the halls of King Thranduil and have a good night’s rest and in the morning they would be given an escort that should lead them out of the forest quickly.

“Why are you so against this? I thought all of that business with Thranduil was over?” the hobbit huffed as he slipped gracelessly off of his pony and began stretching his muscles that were sore from riding.

“It makes no sense! If we had kept traveling south the Old Forest Road would’ve led us closer to the skin changer or are elves the only friends you wish to visit on this journey?”

“No, of course I want to see Beorn, but Thranduil has named me a friend. How would that look to our kingdom if we traveled passed our allies and didn’t stop to say hello? Well, I can tell you, it will look like we don’t care and actually if we followed your plan it flat out looks like we’re trying to avoid them. Not to mention that the Old Forest Road is in such disarray that it’s almost impossible to travel on anyway,” the hobbit finished slightly lifting his head and folding his arms across his chest.

Thorin didn’t want to admit how proud he was of his hobbit. That was a logical and quite diplomatic answer to this situation, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. Before he could even answer he noticed the rest of the party on their ponies slowly arriving to the gates just outside of Thranduil’s halls.

Out front of course was Dáin whose face portrayed that he was not happy about their current location. For a minute Bilbo immediately began to regret this decision thinking of how the dwarf lord could turn this situation against him. However, as the gates opened and an envoy of elves immerged from the hidden kingdom he found himself getting out of his head and immediately presenting himself formally for his new friends.

He was happy to see it was Legolas who was approaching to greet him, not that he was expecting the king or would have been disappointed if he had. It merely put the hobbit as ease seeing a friendly face especially since the face behind was Tauriel.

“Welcome King Thorin, Master Baggins, and Company, if you’ll follow me my father is waiting in the throne room,” the Prince elegantly spoke as began escorting them into the kingdom as guards followed closely.

Bilbo smiled widely at Tauriel before bowing before the elven prince, “Your highness, thank you so much for your hospitality. We are looking forward to a relaxing evening in your sacred halls.”

Not everyone else was so calm and humble to the elves; Thorin could remember during their last visit that there wasn’t any hospitality given at all. He half expected “the rooms” they would be staying in to be the dungeons once more. Still he looked to Bilbo and saw how happy and pleasant he was and knew he wanted to follow his example.

Thranduil’s throne room was also as he remembered. Large and intimidating with the most ridiculous throne the dwarf had ever seen. Even the goblin king’s throne wasn’t so outlandish even though it wasn’t really a chair but a group of goblins he simply sat on. The Elven King sat with the usual expression. Thorin had no doubt he was thrilled to be offering shelter to mere dwarves. He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle when Dáin whispered into his ear, “Behold, King of the Tree Shaggers”.

Bilbo flashed an agitated look at the pair as soon as he heard his dwarf. Of course he expected them to act a little immature in an elf king’s halls but he really thought at least Thorin would behave more like a king instead of a pebble.

Thinking of young ones had the hobbit remember that they indeed did have a younger and quite mischievous dwarf traveling with them and looked to find that Kíli was standing beside him quietly with his full attention to the king they were visiting; the complete picture of a true gentle dwarf. His eyes filled with tears seeing the young dwarf behave so properly.

“King Thorin we are honored by your presence. We hope the rooms we have prepared for you will be to your taste. In an hour we will be having a feast to celebrate your visit. If you’d like to go to your rooms first and get settled we will send someone to escort you to the dining hall when you’re ready,” the King spoke slowly pausing at certain words almost to ensure everyone could understand what he was saying.

Thorin was almost too busy watching Dáin’s twisted facial expression as he mocked the elf king to realize he was being spoken to. He focused a lot more once he felt the elbow of his beloved jam into his side. Giving him a frustrated glance he rubbed his side and elegantly replied back, “Thank you, King Thranduil for your warm and generous welcome. We are grateful for the rooms and look forward to the feast to come.”

He bowed slightly and began moving backward ready for whatever elf was going lead them to hopefully a decent sized room but before he could go anywhere he noticed his nephew walking towards the elf king’s throne.

“Excuse me, King Thranduil, with all respect I would like to ask if I could have a private audience with you before the feast?” Kíli asked with his hands before him and bowing even more elegantly than Thorin had been.

Thranduil’s infamous smirk formed gracefully on his face as he slowly sat forward trying to get a closer at who was addressing him, “I’m afraid I have not the pleasure of speaking to you before, but If I am not mistaken you are the young Prince of Erebor are you not?”

“Indeed, My Lord, I am Kíli son of Dís daughter of Thrain,” he smiled knowing his mother will be happy he addressed himself correctly, “I would like to speak with you about your Captain of the Guard.”

His brows rose in surprise, “Tauriel? And why would you wish to speak of her?”

“I would like to ask for her hand in marriage.”

Every elf, dwarf, and hobbit that was present in the throne room let out a loud gasp. No one could’ve guessed what he wanted to see the King for but now that they heard what it was they could not believe it. It was an awfully bold gesture for a royal to blatantly ask for another’s hand in such a manner. Thorin especially was in shock. He knew he told Kíli that he had to ask her king, but certainly was not expecting him to do it now…with everyone watching.

It was then that Dáin had to put in his two cents, “Thorin, did you hear that?! You need to put a stop to him! The lad doesn’t know what he’s saying!”

He quickly approached Kíli and grabbed his elbow pulling him away from the throne, “Kíli is this neither the time nor the place.”

“Uncle you told me yourself I needed to discuss this with King Thranduil myself and I would rather do it sooner than later.”

Before Thorin could get another word in the elven king rose from his throne and loudly declared, “Well then, Prince Kili, if it is that serious I will see you and King Thorin in my private office. I will see to it that Tauriel joins us,” he finished descending the stairs and quickly leaving the throne room as one of the elf guards stood ready to lead Thorin and Kíli to the mentioned location.

Bilbo noticed that Dáin tried to sneak in but was suddenly blocked by an elf guard. It was then that the hobbit suggested that everyone go to their rooms and freshen up before the feast. He couldn’t say it out loud but he was proud of Kíli. He knew they were in love and it made sense that they would want to start a life together immediately instead of going through a long courtship. He was a bit envious of the pair. There was a small part of him that wished that he and Thorin could elope.

Tauriel wasn’t able to join the company in the throne room, but had no problem keeping guard outside. She hoped that Kíli wouldn’t lose his nerve but she knew how intimidating Thranduil could be. When she was told to report to the King’s private office the Silvan Elf couldn’t resist letting out a breath and smiling widely.  In fact she found she was unable to stop smiling even as she approached the office door.

Kíli also found himself in good spirits as he waited for the king with his uncle by his side still scowling at him. Thorin wasn’t completely angry at his nephew. He just simply wished to left out of it. Also he hoped he could try to sneak a private moment with his hobbit, but now he was probably going to spend the next hour negotiating and looking over a contract.

“Uncle, I can’t help but notice you’re being quite calm about this,” Kíli was bold enough to say with a smile spread across his face.

With his arms folded tightly across his chest he looked over to the young dwarf and replied, “I’m tired and hungry. When I get food and rest I shall have plenty to say to you.”

“Are you really against me marrying Tauriel?”

“No, I just didn’t realize it would be so soon. I had hoped you would have waited until Bilbo and I were married first. Now you get to hear from him about that. He’s going to want to plan yours first.”

“What’s Dáin going to say?”

“He’ll have plenty to say, but more importantly there’s nothing he can do. If you’ve forgotten I am King Under the Mountain. If he continues whining I’ll say something about an alliance and that I’m working on an arranged marriage for Fili with King Bard’s eldest.”

“Are you really?”

If Thorin hadn’t been in the mood to slap his nephew in the head he was certainly ready to do it now. He wouldn’t have a chance though for King Thranduil suddenly entered from a side door; Thorin guessed it was probably his private chambers. Gesturing for them to sit in two chairs that sat before his large desk the king followed sitting in his own, a beautifully sculpted chair that the older dwarf thought was much better than the throne. He had suspected Thranduil thought the same thing.

“Well, I have to admit I was not expecting that. I knew that Tauriel had been sneaking off after her duties but I didn’t imagine she was traveling all the way to Erebor every night,” he smiled looking to the young prince at first before making a quick glance to the other king sitting before him.

This was news to Thorin; he just assumed it was during all the restoration with Erebor and helping Dale that the two were spending time. He didn’t realize Kíli was doing…that. He couldn’t dwell on it. They needed to get this settled so he quickly moved his foot over to his nephews and kicked it slightly.

“Yes, well we got to know one another while we were rebuilding parts of Dale and helping them with their crops. Anyway, the point is that I have come to find that she is my One and I want to continue the rest of my life with her beside me. That’s why I am asking you for her hand,” Kili stated a bit nervously at first but found he gained more confidence as he kept talking.

Thranduil only shrugged, “Why do you feel you must ask me? I am not her kin.”

“Yes I know, but she is in your service,” Kili paused breaking his formal presentation and offering a smirk, “And I imagine you’d want to know that you would possibly be losing one of your guard.”

His cheekiness impressed Thranduil as he let out a hearty laugh. Thorin was afraid Kíli might have overstepped but he was surprised to find the elven king was taken with the young dwarf.

Before anymore was said there was a knock on the door. Thranduil looked at each of them before sitting up straight in his chair, “Well, let’s see if Tauriel would want to leave her post first,” he finished as the red haired elf entered the room greeting each occupant formally.

“Tauriel, thank you for arriving so quickly, you should know that you have been summoned because an offer of marriage has been made for you by Prince Kíli of Erebor,” the king spoke as though this would be news to her even though they all knew what was happening, “If it is your wish to marry him I will whole heartedly give my blessing.”

Kíli almost jumped out of his chair and Thorin found he was looking at the elf king in wonder. However, the younger dwarf spoke first, “You will?”

“Of course, there’s no reason for me to refuse as long as this is what she wants.”

All eyes then fell to the lovely elf maiden who was able to keep her composure despite the exciting situation happening before her. When she looked to her love and saw the hopeful yet playful smile she loved so much and treasured smiled as well and merely nodded her head before sweetly replying, “Yes, it is my wish to marry you, Prince Kíli.”

“Wait a minute! Bilbo, how did you know about this?” Dori prodded the hobbit as he, Bilbo, Nori, and Ori were situating themselves in the room they were provided.

“Dori, you’d have to be bloody blind to miss what was going on there,” Nori snorted moving over to an open window and taking another puff from his pipe.

“Not all of us can spy on everyone’s lives. I can’t believe he wants to marry an elf of all races! There’s no way Thorin would allow that!”

Ori, Nori, and Bilbo all stopped what they were doing to look at their eldest brother. None of them could believe what was just said. The youngest Ri looked over to his hobbit brother, a little terrified of his temper, but completely missed his other brother’s temper completely.

“Oye! You have any idea what you just said?” Nori yelled putting out his pipe and moving towards Dori and standing boldly before him.

“What?”

“I don’t know, Dori, why would Thorin allow his young nephew to marry someone outside of his race?” He asked raising his eyebrows before gesturing with his eyes to the hobbit in the room.

Looking to his adopted brother the older dwarf suddenly realized his blunder and immediately sputtered, “Bilbo, I’m so sorry! That’s not what I meant! You know about our history with elves! I am not at all-“

“It’s alright, Dori, I understand what you meant,” the hobbit smiled as he approached him and carefully set his forehead against his, “Now let’s forget all of that and finish getting set up. Who wants the bed? I personally think at least two of us could share. Also, I would like to ask for you all to be on your best behavior tonight and not just for me but Kíli as well! ”

“You guys can have it. You know I can sleep anywhere and don’t worry Bilbo, I promise we won’t make too much of a mess! In fact I’m going to check in on Bofur and Bombur and make sure they know the drill,” Nori offered before stepping out. He hated lying to his brothers, but the business he really was attending to wasn’t necessary for them to know.

He didn’t think he would make it to Thranduil’s private office; after all elves had much keener eyes than his own kin, but he managed to make it and catch Dwalin who was standing outside its doors.

“Didn’t realize you were still keeping guard, Dwalin? I thought you gave that up to become a great lord?” Nori jested taking out a small piece of wood to nettle.

“Just because yer Ori’s brother, don’t think I won’t knock yer lights out,” the gruff dwarf threatened without even looking at the spymaster. Dwalin maybe a brut but he knew better than to take the bait from one of the most ruthless dwarves he’s ever known.

“I will admit I do admire that you were willing to come on this trip to be his guard once more. Feels like old times don’t it?”

“Nori, there’s no need to trick me. I know very well why you’re here so out with it.”

The red haired dwarf shook his head, “’Course Balin told you.”

“Yeah, ya see I’m not only here to protect our king, but I’m also doing Balin’s job as advisor and as his traveling advisor I have been advised that you are keeping in contact with him in Erebor through ravens so again out with it.”

“Well I haven’t gotten any ravens yet, but I do know that one has been sent and not by me.”

“Dáin? Didn’t know he had a hidden agenda.”

“Then you haven’t been paying attention. He’s had one for some time and I’m positive right now he’s sending word about Kíli and Tauriel.”

Dwalin stiffened, he had greatly feared the dwarf lord would want to take the throne from Thorin, but secretly hoped he would be wrong. It was a silly thought to have considering he had his own halls and his own people to care for. However, he also refused to help Thorin when he first asked but was quick to offer an army the minute they had Erebor back.

“Do ya think he’s after the throne?”

“No, I don’t think he is; his advisors might be though. I just think that he’s old fashioned. Now that we have the mountain back he wants things go back the way they were. What he fails to remember is that the old ways got us into the mess that we did.”

Dwalin finally looked to the spymaster and lifted an eyebrow, “Yer not blaming Thror?”

“It wasn’t just his fault and any sane dwarf would agree. I know I wasn’t alive then and didn’t witness what happened, but I’ve heard enough to know the greed could have been stopped. It’s just that no one wanted to until it was too late. I think I can understand how Dáin feels, but times have changed and so have we. He’s got to adapt or move on.”

Silence fell between the pair. It was odd yet at the same time not really since neither dwarf spoke much. Dwalin felt a little out his element at this point in the conversation. Nori wasn’t one to share such a personal opinion. In a way the bald dwarf felt special although he knew the spymaster only did it because the former guard was to be his future in-law.

Before he could dwell on it anymore, he let out a cough and straightened out his belt before he remarked, “Well it looks like we’re adding another wedding to our schedules.”

“It’s not official yet and I’ll be honest It’s certainly one I could wait for.”

“You don’t like Kili marrying the elf either?”

“No, that doesn’t bother me. I’m more worried about Bilbo. I caught his face when Kíli spoke to Thranduil; I think he might be worried that he’ll have to wait even longer for his wedding.”

“He shouldn’t worry; Thorin won’t make ‘im wait too long.”

“Are you so sure about that?” The spymaster queried looking once more to his taller compatriot.

“Well, you should know that better than me. Especially if you know about what he’s having worked on in the mountain as we speak,” Dwalin replied as he towered over the smaller dwarf.

“Course I do. Who else is going to send him the required information he will need to complete the project?”

Without another word spoken the doors of Thranduil’s office opened and out sprang a quickly moving Thorin followed by a besotted Prince and his soon to be elven wife. Dwalin didn’t get a good look at the pair because he was too busy running after his king. Nori however was present for what should have been a private yet passionate kiss.

Thorin wasn’t sure how these new developments were going to affect the future of Erebor but at the moment he couldn’t and didn’t wish to dwell on it. He needed to send a raven to Balin, he needed to eat a good meal, and he need to talk to Bilbo. Unfortunately it was Dáin that was waiting for him in his assigned room.

“Thorin what happened?”

“Exactly what you feared cousin, my nephew is to marry the elf no later than a year from now.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“I am and I know just how you feel, but it’s no use. They are each other’s Ones. I can’t deny them a future they both very much want.”

“And what’s to happen with Fíli? Are you marrying yer heir off to a human then?! Is that what Erebor is going to become; a mountain full of half-breeds?!”

Thorin was glad he was able to find a second to sit and remove his boots. He was in no mood to deal with his cousin but was more than happy to wait him out. He knew he would soon grow tired of his own whining any second now.

“Again, I understand your position, but if you ever speak of one of my future kin in that tone again I’ll remove all of your braids with my teeth,” he finished calmly with a slap to his shoulder, “Now if you excuse me, I need to change for the feast.”

And luckily Dwalin was there to escort the dwarf lord back to his rooms. Thorin could hear him muttering the whole way. He knew that Dáin had a point. Erebor was already not completely on board with Bilbo being a consort, how would they react knowing an elf was most definitely to join them?

The dwarf king began to sweat and shake, he was hoping a good meal would help, but what he wanted more than anything was to talk to his hobbit. He switched into more regal attire and applied a circlet he was to wear when traveling before he was summoned to the feast. As he walked with Dwalin close by he tried searching the halls to see if he could catch a glimpse of Bilbo but became more uneasy when he spotted the Ri brothers were not with him. He flat out was ready to be sick once they entered the dining hall to find him next to the king.

Bilbo was surprised when he was summoned by King Thranduil to the dining hall. He couldn’t imagine why the elf king wished to see him alone, but refusing to be impolite, he followed the elf guard and found himself very much alone in the extravagant hall already set up with long tables covered in fine linen. He was reminded of his time in Rivendell. He had hoped during their trip they could stop back there again.

“Master Baggins, thank you for arriving so promptly, I know you must be curious as to why I asked to see you here,” the king appeared suddenly as though out of thin air. It didn’t really surprise Bilbo but he wouldn’t deny that he was startled enough to jump slightly.

“Not at all, I am greatly honored to be speaking with you once more. What can I do for you?” Bilbo smiled still feeling a little confused he was sure the wise king could pick up on it.

“I merely wished to have a few words with you before the hall is filled with I imagine quite a lot of noise,” Thranduil paused slightly at his words trying his best to be gracious hosting the dwarves. He thought the hobbit might sympathize with him.

“Well I am honored. How are things in the Greenwood?”

The elven king smirked, “I think you’re the only one that calls it that, but things are progressing for the better. I thank you for thinking of us.”

“Even though we have not traveled far into it I can tell you that it does appear to be looking better. The sickness definitely is gone at least.”

“Yes, indeed, we have been able to drive that out at least. I’m afraid on your trip through you may come across a stray spider or two, but my guards will be traveling with you including Legolas and Tauriel will of course be with you as well so there is no cause for alarm.”

“Wonderful, I will most certainly feel safer with them among our party,” Bilbo replied gladly although he knew a few dwarves who definitely wouldn’t be happy to hear this news.

“What troubles you, Master Baggins? You may be smiling, but I’m afraid your eyes give you away,” Thranduil concluded then gestured to the seats at what appeared to be the head table where they would be sitting for the feast.

As they sat Bilbo adjusted his waste coat he was hoping this would be a friendly and civil conversation but quickly realized that Thranduil was aiming for something more personal. While he didn’t think it was a good idea revealing such a personal problem, he couldn’t help but wonder, looking at the elf and his calm demeanor, if confiding in him might ease his mind.

“Well I know I very much enjoy the company of elves, but I feel there are a few in our party that will not be so welcoming.”

“You speak of Lord Dáin of the Iron Hills? I know very well how he feels about my race. I imagine though he’s more concerned about an elf joining the mountain than the journey.”

“Actually I think he’s more concerned with me becoming consort.”

Thranduil nodded his head and took a sip from the wine glass he had been carrying before asking, “I take it the courting is not going well?”

“It was until Thorin sang his song to me and Dáin pointed out it wasn’t in Khuzdul because I could not speak it.”

“Are you not allowed to learn?”

“They are forbidden to teach to one that isn’t a dwarf.”

“Why not teach yourself? From what I hear you taught yourself to read and speak Sindarin, can you not?” He added with a slight grin knowing fully well what Bilbo was capable of.

Bilbo released a slight chuckle as well. He had no doubt he could figure it out on his own, he just wasn’t sure if the people would be happy about it.

“I think if you are going to be a consort to an entire different race of people you certainly will not make everyone happy. However, if you make an effort you will at least earn respect which can be enough to earn trust and that is far more important than simply making everyone happy. I believe you have a good heart, Bilbo Baggins, and as I mentioned when we last spoke the dwarves of Erebor are lucky to have you. You shouldn’t let just a few naysayers stop you,” the king concluded as he rose from his chair and signaled the elves that had been preparing the room to open the doors for the feast.

Before the king could leave his side Bilbo managed to catch his attention for some final questions, “But what if it doesn’t work out? What if the struggle between the people brings war again?”

Thranduil brought himself down to the hobbit’s level and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You will face it as you have faced all of your trials; with courage and strength, yet this time will also have the aid of another king to support you.”

And with that the elven king joined the crowd of many elves that entered the dining hall. He knew he couldn’t tell Thorin, but it did make him feel better that he not only had friends in Erebor, but in the Greenwood as well. It was then that he did spot his love at the other end of the hall looking incredibly majestic in his clean attire along with the circlet. What he failed to miss what the grim expression on his face.

Thorin didn’t like it. The dwarf king was not at all happy about Thranduil putting his hands on his hobbit. No, that certainly would not do. He tried to make his way over to him but found himself instead being introduced to different elves whose names he certainly was never going to remember and before he knew it they were told to take their places at their designated spots.

He was of course placed at the head table which meant he had no one across from him only to his sides. Being an honorary guest he was placed beside King Thranduil with Dwalin on his other side. He wished it could’ve been Bilbo but he was on Thranduil’s other side with Dáin next to him. He knew it could be risky. As he leaned forward to get a glimpse he found that Dáin was chattering constantly for Bilbo had a look on his face that displayed an absolute sign that he was agitated.

“This is completely ridiculous. Does this king really think he could feast his way back into our good graces?” Dain grumbled as he took a stab at the baked fish on his plate.

“I believe he’s trying to be kind and respectful after many years of bad blood between our people. Let’s also not forget to mention the help he’s given us with rebuilding Erebor,” Bilbo remarked taking a bit bite of his fish hoping the sound of chewing would drown out his dining partner.

The dwarf lord huffed replying, “He’s gotten his compensation for that.”

“Compensation he gave back. With all due respect Lord Dáin, stop trying to pick a fight where there is none. The elves have known what they have done and they are trying to amends. I suggest you smile, say thank you, and enjoy your meal and the room provided at no cost to you,” Bilbo asserted with dignity before indulging in his glass of wine. The hobbit could have sworn he heard King Thranduil chuckling but when he looked to him he merely saw the elf drinking his own wine.

After the feast was consumed the king made an announcement of Kíli and Tauriel’s engagement that filled the hall with cheers and dancing. Bilbo definitely knew that Dáin was pouting over that but simply chose to ignore him and gave the couple hugs instead. Kíli mentioned that he did not wish to overshadow his and Thorin’s upcoming wedding, but the hobbit replied that since he hasn’t been asked yet there was no need to worry about overshadowing anything.

Being reminded of Thorin he realized he had not said anything to his love the whole evening. Catching him across the dance floor the hobbit boldly strolled over to him and bowed before asking him to dance.

Thorin smiled he wished so much that he could, “I’m sorry Bilbo, we technically are not allowed to until the next date.”

“Well, technically we aren’t in Erebor, so technically we can bend some of the rules, can’t we?” he smiled hoping his love would take him in his arms, “Besides, you could use the practice,” he teased offering him a wink.

“Very well, Master Hobbit, I would be honored to dance with you,” he replied taking said hobbit into his arms, “And for the record you need more practice than I.”

“Nonsense, I am an impeccable dancer!”

“That has yet to be seen,” he smiled pulling the hobbit into a turn, “I am glad you asked me to dance, I wished to speak to you.”

Bilbo’s smile could not have stretched any wider. He was glad to know that Thorin wanted to see him as much as he did. He moved closer into the dwarf’s arms ready to listen to anything he had to say. The hobbit honestly wouldn’t have cared if Thorin started speaking in gibberish; right now he wasn’t going anywhere.

“It’s about Kíli and Tauriel’s marriage, since they have announced their engagement we might have to postpone our wedding. I’m sorry; I didn’t realize they would get engage so quickly.”

Just as quickly as his spirits lifted they fell once more but he refused to be completely miserable. He knew it would be a possibility but hoped something could be done. Trying to smile as widely as before he remarked, “Well, it makes sense. We haven’t officially been engaged anyway and either way we’ll still be celebrating something. Will I at least be able to dance with you then?”

Thorin could tell Bilbo was disappointed. Looking around he spun the two of them into a quiet corner before placing a kiss fully on his lips. He lingered so long he was sure Dáin or one of his advisors noticed, but the dwarf king didn’t care. Pulling back he flashed his hobbit a gorgeous smile and answered, “Absolutely we will.”

Before Bilbo could steal another kiss he felt another broad shoulder behind him lingering. He was ready to scream at Dáin this time only to be surprised when he looked his shoulder to see it was Dwalin.

“Sorry to break this up, but there’s a problem. Dáin is going at it with another elf. I think the elf is drunk but Dáin has got an ax in his hand.”

Bilbo was terrified to turn and find that the Iron Hills dwarf was indeed exchanging words with an elf who clearly was intoxicated. Immediately the three ran in that direction as discreetly as they could. Bilbo went up to the elf feeling awful for not remembering his name and tried to move him toward the dance floor as Thorin and Dwalin tried to deal with Dáin.

They had managed to get him to drop the ax but his anger had not abated, “Thorin, that tree shagger was insulting us! Saying how we should thank them for their assistance in battle as if we couldn’t handle it!”

“Dáin, he’s clearly drunk! There’s no reason to take him seriously,” Thorin looked out onto the dance floor where he watched Bilbo trying to keep him standing without getting stepped on, “See! He can barely stand!”

“How can you be so calm about this, Thorin? How can you be okay sharing our mountain with their kind?”

The dwarf king grabbed his cousin by the collar and dragged him off to the side before madly replying, “Our mountain? It is not your mountain, Dáin! I am king and I will rule as I see fit. If you don’t understand this I recommend you head back to the Iron Hills now and for Mahal’s sake pull it together, you are amongst allies.”

Incredibly angry Thorin stomped off to where he found Bilbo still trying to keep the elf entertained on the dance floor. He was incredibly grateful when his love took his hand into his and quickly moved him back into the corner where King Thranduil was waiting.

“Is everything alright King Thorin?”

Not looking him in the eye Thorin replied, “Yes, I’m sorry to say my cousin has had a bit too much wine. I’ve set him straight and I hope you were not offended by his behavior.”

Smiling Thranduil nodded his head and spoke softly, “Not at all. It appears one of my guards has had his share as well. Perhaps it is time we called it a night,” he finished looking over to a table where the rest of the company were having arm wrestling competition.

As everyone made their way to their rooms, Thorin of course tried to get Bilbo’s attention but noticed both Dori and Ori were escorting him and thought the better of trying anything else. It was then he realized there was another Ri that was missing. Stopping in his tracks he turned find his spymaster in the shadows watching him.

“Ever at your post, I’m assuming you’re hiding because you have some information for me?”

“I do, my King,” Nori smiled slipped a letter from his coat, “From Balin, he has plenty to say about Kíli’s engagement.”

He took the envelope from him and opened the parchment quickly suddenly wishing he hadn’t done so.

_To His Majesty King Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror,_

_Are you bloody kidding me? You have been gone from this mountain for one day and already things are out of control! What do you mean by allowing Kíli to get married? We have more than enough weddings to plan as it is! Couldn’t you at least have forced them into a courtship first? Do you think I don’t have enough things to do? What has your sister to say about this? Does she even know? If I receive one raven from her about it I promise you I will travel all across Arda, find you, and kill you myself!_

_I don’t care what they want YOUR wedding is happening first! We’ve made too many plans already! I don’t care how much he cries or shows you puppy eyes, YOU are marrying Bilbo first and that’s that! How does Bilbo feel about that news? I will bet my beard that he was a bit heartbroken! You will fix this Thorin so help me Mahal!_

_By the way I hope you’re being polite to King Thranduil and that the lads haven’t made too much of a mess._

_Your Incredibly Devoted yet Angry Advisor,_

_Balin_

Thorin put a hand to his face and sighed, “You couldn’t even wait until morning to send a raven?”

Nori raised an eyebrow taking the parchment from his king and immediately set it on fire before responding, “ _I didn’t_ send one.”

When the spymaster returned to his assigned room he found all three of his brothers could fit in the large bed, but Bilbo was the only one that wasn’t asleep. In fact, he found him reading a book with symbols he was positive the Halfling couldn’t possibly understand.

“And where did you get that, brother?” he whispered.

“King Thranduil, they have an amazing library here, though not as good as Rivendell. This is the only book they have in Khuzdul,” he replied just as quietly as he kept his eyes on the book.

“Do you even understand what you’re reading?”

“Of course, I have this book. I translated it from Sindarin to Westron a couple years ago in Bag End. Pretty sure it’s still on my shelf.”

Nori could only shake his head and laugh, “Goodnight, then Bilbo.”

“Night,” he barely let out as he turned another page as Nori laid on a small couch by the window trying to keep an eye open before he fell into a deep slumber.

When morning arrived it brought with it a warm sunshine that Bilbo had not felt for some time. Honestly the more he thought about it the last time he had remembered such sunshine was when he was back in the Shire. The feeling seemed to have spread to everyone for most of the company seemed to be in excellent spirits, but the hobbit felt it was more due to them leaving the elves than enjoying their company and hospitality.

After eating a warm breakfast they quickly gathered what belongings they had and went out to where their ponies had been kept waiting. Bilbo had noticed that they had been groomed and well fed for when he offered an apple to his she did not accept.

“Very well, we’ll save it for later, Merryweather,” he smiled petting her main.

“Already named her have ya?” Bombur shouted as he added supplies to cart he was riding. Both he and Bofur were in charge of supplies for the trip. They hadn’t planned how they were getting the cart over the Misty Mountains; they hoped the Eagles would assist with that. Bilbo was certain they would not.

“They all get names! You have Nutmeg and Chestnut! They’re such lovely brown colors I had to give them those names!”

“And what of Dáin’s pony?” the rotund dwarf asked raising an eyebrow.

Bilbo looked to the three ponies off to the side. They were clearly different despite the fact that all of the ponies used for this trip were from Erebor. Two of them were different shades of gray and the third was white with light brown spots. He didn’t understand why they were kept apart, but he decided then that there was no reason he should exclude the dwarf lord from their fun.

“The gray ones are Gunpowder and Raincloud, and Dáin’s pony shall be called Boar since he rides one in battle!”

“Very cute, Master Baggins,” the elder dwarf shouted as he exited the gates of Thranduil’s Hall’s along with his two advisors and moved swiftly to their ponies, “Come now everyone and finish packing so we can get out of this cursed forest.”

Bilbo refused to start his day with the dwarf lord this way. He approached him carefully and smiled gently saying, “Lord Dáin, surely you don’t hate everything about your time here? Even if you aren’t particularly fond of the elves, there must have been something you enjoyed?”

 At first he thought the dwarf was ignoring him but once he saw him finishing packing his pony he turned slowly and put his hands on his hips, “Listen, Lad, I know you being from the Shire you think of life as sunshine and rainbows, but me being from rock and carved stone, I know the real world and all it’s horrible truths. Like it or not the elves are part of those horrible truths and no matter how many nice parties they have or the fancy rooms they let us use I won’t be forgetting that! Do you not remember the battle? They were more than willing to fight and kill Thorin over some gold!”

“Yet when the orc armies arrived they fought by your side instead! I’m not as naïve as you think, I know what horrible things have come to pass, and yes you should learn from it but it does not due to dwell on it! There are some things you have to let go of and move on. Things change; does that not mean people can as well?” Bilbo replied trying not to shout but found he evidently did so as he turned to find all of the company, including Thorin had been watching.

He blushed furiously and moved closer to the dwarf lord so no one could hear his next words as clearly, “I know you do not care for me and that you do not wish for me to be Thorin’s consort, but the truth he is as much my One as I am his and I think for his sake we should at least try to get along. What do you say?”

It was then that Thorin announced that they would be leaving soon which had everyone, including Tauriel and Legolas to their horses, saddling up and readying themselves for the journey. The King took the lead once more and offered a spot for Bilbo at this side.

“Forget it, Thorin. You two are still courting, Master Baggins will ride at my side, and you have plenty of other companions to choose from!” Dáin laughed as he led his pony next to Bilbo’s allowing him to lead slightly so he could hang back and have a word with one of his advisors.

“Interesting approach, my lord, what’s your plan now?”

“The Halfling has inspired me. I’m going to end this courtship the hobbit way-” He smiled and winked to his compatriot, “-by killing it with kindness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Omg this took soooo long! I'm so sorry I totally got stuck at one point and didn't know how to get it forward. Then, i wanted to add other parts that couldn't make it because I forgot I have a whole bunch of characters in this story and ahhhhhh! Also a friend of mine got me to watch NBC's Hannibal so I was distracted with that for a while. Don't worry I am so back and soooo all about getting this story on!
> 
> Anyway! I don't know if this is as good as last chapter but I'm quite proud! We got a little visit from almost everyone! 
> 
> I really loved starting it with Thorin and Bilbo bickering followed by Thorin and Dain acting like kids followed by hello grown up Kili! You are adorable!
> 
> Oh and yes! I am going back and forth with Mirkwood and Greenwood cause honestly I don't know which one it would be at this point so that's why in Bilbo's and the Elves cases they say Greenwood but mostly everyone else says Mirkwood. I hope everyone got that. :/
> 
> So anybody shocked that Thranduil was totally okay with Tauriel marrying Kili? Yeah he's happy cause Legolas will move on plus now there's an elf in the Mountain and he finds that very amusing. OH MAN HE'S GONNA HATE IT WHEN HE MEETS GIMLI LATER ON IN THEIR TRIP *WINK WINK*
> 
> Nori and Dwalin was fun to write! Let the busting of balls commence! Aww no they secretly are bffs.
> 
> Oh! Thorin is planning something in the Mountain! What could it be? Something to do with rooms, something about Nori needing to get more info to send back? Hmmmmm???
> 
> "What?! Kili and Tauriel getting married first? Hell no! I have waited too long for you to officially hook up with Bilbo, you are not making me wait any longer!" -Balin Omg I so enjoyed writing that letter from him! 
> 
> Sooo Dain is going to take a softer approach in terms of tearing Thorin and Bilbo apart. How exactly could he do that? Hmmmmm?????
> 
> Okay so I really want the next chapter to involve more of the courting so I think I might speed things up. I'm not totally sure how I'm going to do that, but darn it I will try! Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> Love ya bunches!


	8. Playing the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road Thorin and Bilbo find time alone and stumble a bit, The Company meet a group of dwarves, and Dáin learns something new about the hobbit.

Bilbo Baggins was indeed grateful. It had been over a month since they had left Beorn’s home and it was at a small river that the hobbit was finally able to have a decent bath.  He had woken slightly before dawn when he had heard the sound of the flowing water and was more than okay with leaving the rest of the Company behind in order to wash in private. He sighed as he slowly crept into the slightly chilly waters. It hadn’t been completely impossible for him to bathe in the last month, but the hobbit found he couldn’t be as thorough in his cleaning when bathing with others.

Once he found a comfortable spot where the water was calm and not too deep he sank into it enough to rinse what debris that had been attached to him. When he emerged the cold hit him but he didn’t care. He could not have been more content than he was in that very moment…at least he thought so.

“You know it’s dangerous for you to be out here all alone.”

Normally Bilbo would be terrified to be greeted in such a way - considering the voice was deep and almost threatening – not to mention there were a few dwarves in the Company that were not exactly what he would call friends. However, the hobbit knew the voice and was happy to be proven right when he turned around to see his dwarf wading into the water heading towards him.

“Then I am truly lucky to have of all people a King here to protect me,” he coyly smiled as he looked at the dwarf’s lovely physique. Being on the road once more gave Thorin Oakenshield more muscle than he gained just ruling a mountain.

“We both are lucky that Dwalin is on guard duty and is willing to overlook our secret meetings,” the dwarf king smirked kissing his hobbit gently. He was happy to finally have a moment alone with him.

Bilbo giggled when he felt Thorin’s arms embrace him and slightly squeezed his bottom, “That just means he’s expecting it from us whenever he has secret meetings with Ori!”

“Then that will mean we’ll get to have another meeting while we look out for their meeting,” he jested pulling his hobbit against him and deepening their kiss.

“Do you know how much I’m looking forward to the day that we no longer need to call our most intimate of moments together ‘meetings’?” he sighed while wrapping his arms around the dwarf’s neck and pressing his body completely against his and feeling every movement it made when Thorin chuckled at his words.

Bilbo didn’t say it aloud but it felt good to be in Thorin’s arms after a very long month of traveling. Between his brothers and dwarf king’s cousin the two could hardly be in each other’s presence without someone else being there.  And after a few attempts to sneak away with Dwalin helping did the Company realize that the balding dwarf should be used more for security that chaperoning.

Thorin kissed every inch of his hobbit that he could. He didn’t know when he might get another chance. While they were getting closer to the Shire day by day and he wasn’t sure Bilbo’s relatives would let them have time alone either. He suspected some hobbits might be willing to look the other way, but since his hobbit often mentioned manners and respectability he had no doubt that most of the Baggins’ Family would not allow them to be together unaccompanied.

As their kissing became more passionate the dwarf king lifted his hobbit out of the water to move them to a grassy patch next to the stream. Bilbo had never felt more exposed yet felt so excited at the idea. After Thorin had finished kissing and nibbling his neck he slowly moved up to kiss his ear when the hobbit let out a loud moan.

Thorin stopped looking to his love, “I didn’t realize your ears were so sensitive, ghivashel.”

Bilbo was trying to avoid it, but the truth was that they were. Despite his face turning a deep shade of red the hobbit was able to reply calmly, “Don’t know what you mean.”

“You don’t? Perhaps I was mistaken. I shall have to try again then.”

“No, Thorin! Ah! Stop! Wait! Oh!”

The hobbit had hoped their lovemaking wasn’t too loud yet he was not going to be able to control anything about himself when it came to Thorin Oakenshield. When they considered themselves spent and emerged from the grassy knoll Bilbo had noticed they both were covered in grass and dirt. Despite Thorin’s protests they both got back into the water to get clean. This gave them a little extra time to talk before heading back.

“It hasn’t been all that terrible of a trip has it? A lot better than the last time,” Bilbo asked Thorin as scrubbed his dwarf’s back.

Thorin hummed before adding, “It’s been peaceful. We haven’t had to run away from anything or fight any orcs. Just the few spiders we came across in the Greenwood.”

“And the elves took care of them for the most part,” Bilbo smiled trying to hold back a laugh.

“I got my sword into a few as well,” he grunted glancing back.

“Of course, love. You are mighty indeed. However, you must admit that having Legolas and Tauriel along has been a good thing as well?”

The dwarf king hummed a yes once more. He didn’t wish to admit that he was very glad that they had help from the elves during this trip. They knew the land and were wonderful aides when it came to hunting. Thorin was also starting to grow very fond of Tauriel and was starting to see just how much she had meant to Kíli.

After Bilbo finished with his back he turned and insisted on helping him with his braids. The hobbit was more than happy to let him. While he enjoyed having the braids he admitted he wasn’t very good at making them. He often needed the help of one of his brothers some times. He knew it would eventually get the hang of it but for now he would enjoy their enjoyment in helping him for once.

“Well speaking of getting along with beings we don’t normally care for, I noticed you have been doing quite well with Dáin the past month,” Thorin noted raising an eyebrow, “It’s almost as if I was right about him and you were wrong.”

The hobbit could not help but frown at this, “Yes, we’ve been getting along, but that does not mean you are right about him.”

“How can you say that?”

“He still has his doubts. I know it. Didn’t you see how he behaved at Thranduil’s? He was trying to start something!”

“Yes, what he did was disgraceful and since then he has been behaving like the honorable dwarf lord that he is. You cannot deny that.”

Bilbo couldn’t because Dáin had since Greenwood been acting kinder than normal. He didn’t notice it until they reached Beorn’s home. He was expecting him to be stand offish and sarcastic towards their host, yet when they sat down to dinner that first evening Dáin Ironfoot himself gave a toast of thankfulness to the skin changer.

The next morning when Bilbo had woke the dwarf lord took a walk with him around the grounds, asked the hobbit many questions about his knowledge of plants and herbs. The hobbit admitted he wasn’t as knowledgeable about them but he knew enough. Later in the day he had heard the dwarf lord bragging to his advisors and a few of Company about the skilled knowledge of the hobbit.

It was suspicious. Bilbo knew it. He had talked to Nori and Dwalin about it and neither was sure what was going on, but they advised him not to let his guard down and since then the hobbit hadn’t and he certainly wouldn’t now.

Suddenly, a loud whistle was heard in the distance. It was Dwalin and it was his signal that others were waking and it was time to return. Bilbo went back first and Thorin followed a few minutes behind. Of course the first being he came across was a very awake Dáin who had been sitting near the fire smoking his pipe as Bombur began making breakfast.

“Ah Master Baggins, good morning to ya, I see ya went for an early morning wash. Was the water not too cold for you?”

Bilbo looked at the dwarf curiously, “No, I found it rather refreshing,” he paused looking back to see whether Thorin was near. When he discovered he wasn’t he took a breath before asking, “Dáin, would you mind if I asked you something personal?”

“Course not, Lad! After all we will be family soon. Fire away!”

“Why are you suddenly being so kind to me? A month ago you seemed incredibly against me or any being that isn’t a dwarf.”

The dwarf lord stopped what he was doing and turned to face the small hobbit. He raised an eyebrow and grinned, “You believe I have a hidden agenda, Master hobbit?”

“No, well, I, um, I’m, well you have to admit you’ve acted differently since we’ve left the Greenwood.”

At this Dáin let out a hearty laugh and slapped his own knee before shuffling closer to the now confused hobbit before replying softly, “If I did, do ya really think i’d tell ya, Halfling?”

He continued laughing until Thorin finally did turn up at the camp looking to the pair with a slight frown almost worried that Bilbo might have said something wrong.

“Ah Thorin, come and join us! Ya know yer hobbit here is quite funny! He tells some marvelous tales! I’ve laugh so hard I don’t know if I’ll be able to stomach any breakfast now,” he continued laughing as he excused himself from the camp.

The long haired dwarf looked to Bilbo, “What did you say to him?”

The hobbit wished he could say that he couldn’t remember the last time he saw Thorin so agitated, but the very look he currently displayed wasn’t so different from one he wore when he first asked him about the Arkenstone all those months ago. Shaking it off knowing fully well that Thorin was not under the dragon sickness anymore he replied honestly, “I just asked him a question.”

“Bilbo, please stop pushing this thing with Dáin. If you make him an enemy we won’t stand a chance.”

“I really don’t understand it Thorin, you have no trust for elves who were once your enemy but are now allies who are physically helping you and your kin and yet you tell me I am wrong for finding fault in your cousin who was once against our love and is now being oddly kind.”

“So what you’re saying is that I am right in continuing to suspect elves just as you suspect Dáin?

Bilbo couldn’t find anything else to say. Thorin did have a point; however, Bilbo actually knew what Dáin’s intentions were. Now the question was how could he prove it? Dáin certainly wasn’t going to admit to it, so a plan needed to be made. He would have to discuss it with Nori and Dwalin, but the hobbit knew that with the three of them could create some scenario that would reveal the truth.

The hobbit decided to remain silent. He didn’t want to begin their day this way especially after such a lovely morning so he resolved to let it go at least for now and went on to prepare for the day’s travel.

Several hours later as Bilbo rode on his pony further back in the line trying to keep his mind on anything else he was happy to have Bofur appear beside him going on about an old story of his younger years in the Blue Mountains. The large hatted dwarf knew Bilbo was troubled and tried his best to keep him entertained. It wasn’t until Nori and Ori started throwing pinecones at him for repeating parts to his tale that the hobbit finally smiled.

By late afternoon the Company suddenly found themselves at a standstill when they saw that their King had stopped in his tracks as he continued to stare down the long road ahead that eventually disappeared into a forest.

“Thorin, what’s wrong,” Dwalin asked riding up beside him.

“Do you hear it? Sounds like something is heading this way.”

Suddenly Legolas and Tauriel appeared beside each dwarf and offer to ride ahead and to see what it is and are gone even before the dwarf king can give his answer or Kíli could make his plea to go with them. After a half hour or so the younger dwarf starts to worry and wonders whether something went wrong. Before Thorin can stop him he begins to ride ahead but suddenly stops when he sees a dwarven caravan heading towards them and out in front is Legolas walking with his horse as two dwarflings ride on top smiling away and waving to the young prince.

Kíli turns to his uncle and with tears in his eyes he says, “Uncle, it’s the caravan of dwarves from the Blue Mountains. Our kin are heading home!”

There were hundreds of them all either on cart, pony, or on foot. Bilbo was amazed at how well they were traveling considering that they didn’t have much with them, but he quickly remembered that these were a people that were used to traveling. He had hoped that this journey would be their last; for they deserved to have a permanent home.

Thorin and Dáin were out front of course to greet each one as they made their way. It took almost an hour for the entire caravan to arrive. Glóin’s wife and their son Gimli were found at the back acting as guards making sure they weren’t followed. The hobbit ignored their statement about also being ready in case the elves meant harm.

Many were happy to see their leader now King Thorin and a few even asked about the hobbit that was rumored to be of tremendous help. It was this mention that had Bofur elbowing the hobbit in the side and smiling proudly along with Dori, Nori, and Ori. Bilbo couldn’t understand how his part in the story could’ve traveled so far so fast but he was willing to shake the hands and accept the rather tight hugs from several of the dwarves that asked.

The King wasn’t the only dwarf greeting others, all of the Company spotted several dwarves they knew.  Bilbo was happy to spy a somewhat rotund dwarf lady barreling her way through the crowd to smother Bombur with kisses followed by what the hobbit assumed was their many dwarflings; he stopped counting after fourteen. Bofur was happy to explain that half of them were adopted when those lost family due to fighting the war or illness, but despite that, both parents treated each one as their own.

It was decided the Company would camp with the caravan for the night and in the morning each party would go their separate ways. Now it was time to plot out who was going where for the amount of dwarves heading to Erebor it would certainly help to have a few more for security.

“Kíli, I think you, Tauriel, and Legolas should head back to Erebor with the caravan. Our people will be more at ease if a Prince of Erebor was guiding them home,” he ordered as the Company sat around a large fire along with the two elves.

“But Uncle, I wanted to show Tauriel the Blue Mountains.”

Thorin looked back at him with a stern face, “You once told me you knew it was your duty to be of service, have you suddenly forgotten that?”

The younger dwarf put his head down in shame. He really didn’t mind going back but he really wished he could’ve taken Tauriel to his first real home and there she would meet his mother for the first time. The hobbit noticing his disappointment set out to make things right.

“Well, if you want more security why not just sent Legolas and Bombur? I mean it would be rather cruel to take him away from his family now that they’ve reunited and Bofur is more than capable of handling the cart. I am willing to volunteer if he needs assistance,” Bilbo suggested as optimistically as he could. He hoped it would soften things between Thorin and himself.

Instead the grim expression his dwarf wore before was sterner that ever. The hobbit knew his love would not agree; fortunately for him another dwarf came to his aid.

“King Thorin, if you please, I’d like to volunteer my services to lead the caravan back to Erebor. There’s no need to send any elves; we’ve traveled this far on our own I know we can make it,” young Gimli offered proudly holding his head up high. It was enough to bring a slight grin to the King’s face.

Before anyone could answer Legolas rose from his spot next to Tauriel and declared that he had no problem escorting the caravan to the Mountain on his own, but if Thorin would rather his kin lead he would still offer his bow. Either way there were several options that didn’t require Kíli’s help.

Thorin didn’t want to think it but he felt trapped. He knew this wasn’t a critical decision, but he did feel like Bilbo trapped him into this. Really the word he wanted to use was belittled. Was this how situations were going to be handled when they married? He would make a decision and Bilbo would change it to how he wanted it to be instead. This couldn’t work. He needed to put his foot down.

Looking to Gimli and seeing his nod of approval he did agree that the elf Prince would escort the caravan along with the young dwarf and Bombur back to Erebor. At that they all decided to call it a night and prepare for sleep. Before Bilbo could go anywhere Thorin had asked him to stay behind for a moment. At first the hobbit didn’t think to worry until he noticed the King was keeping his back to him as Dwalin stood off to the side still at his post.

“What’s wrong?”

“I need you to understand that when I give orders-even in small matter like this- that you can’t always have it your way. I know it wasn’t your way exactly; you were trying to help Kíli, but even he knows that being a Prince of Erebor means that sometimes, most of the time, you sacrifice what you want for what’s right.”

Bilbo was astounded to hear Thorin sound so cold. He wasn’t sure exactly where this attitude came from but he was most certainly not going to stand for it.

“What I did was come up with a solution that would help everyone. Shouldn’t that be what you want to do as a King? Yes Kíli could’ve escorted the caravan back to Erebor but he also would’ve been disappointed perhaps even heartbroken. What does that solve?” he argued slightly raising his voice.

Thorin turned abruptly his eyes wide and shouted, “He’s going to have to learn to live with disappointment!”

“He already has! You all have, Thorin, all of your people have had to! You lost your home, your families, your sense of security; you all have lived with disappointment long enough! Isn’t it time to make things a little easier for everyone including you? Including your nephews?”

Bilbo couldn’t believe it but it was the second time that day that his dwarf had made his face turn red. He preferred the first method. The thought of it made him touch his ear gently before turning away from the dwarf king. He thought about leaving but he knew it would not help this situation. Instead he waited until the blush left his cheek before he turned once more and tried to lock eyes with his love.

“I’m not completely naïve about the world. I know it’s not always going to work out for everyone. I just like to grab onto the moments where it can,” he stated calmly before straightening his coat and slowly walking away yet before he left the camp he paused once more, “Also, it’s never my intention to undermine you. I know very well that you are the king and that in the end you make the decision. I just thought you would want to know my thoughts and ideas. I may not be royalty, but you will recall my ideas have saved your arse a number of times in the past year alone,” he finished sharply turning away from him not really interested in anything else he has to say.

He apparently didn’t for the hobbit was able to make it back to his tent without being stopped…well not by Thorin at least.

“What do you want, Nori?”

“I’m just checking on my youngest brother. Are you alright?”

“At the moment I’m tired and I’d like to sleep so whatever you want out with it already.”

“Okay, I just wanted to catch up and find out whether you’ve lost your mind at all.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about your little conversation with Dáin this morning. You bluntly asked him if he was up to something. Why would you do something so foolish? Bilbo, I’ve told you nothing can be done until he openly does something.”

“But he hasn’t! He’s doing the opposite; he’s being kind!”

“Exactly, he’s doing this to avoid suspicion. He’s getting on Thorin’s good side so you can get on his bad side! You can’t let him! You need to beat him at his own game.”

The hobbit ran a hand over his face. He really felt lost. It reminded him of when he was worrying over his courting gift to Thorin. He thought was that was a problem. It almost made him laugh looking back at it now especially since, like then, he’s turning to Nori for help. He also recalled how he was able to solve that problem. So he once more turned his thoughts to the Shire. How would he have handled this type of situation there?

And then it hit him and he began to laugh.

“Bilbo, what’s wrong? Why are you laughing?” Nori asked looking very concerned and placing a hand on his head expecting to feel heat from a fever which he didn’t, “Please tell me why you’re laughing about this. You’re starting to scare me.”

Once the hobbit composed himself he pulled his brother close and touched his forehead with his, “I know exactly how to treat Dáin. I’ve been preparing for it all of my life; I just didn’t realize it until now.”

The spymaster was still confused but the more he pondered his statement the more he understood. Bilbo had talked quite frequently of his life in the Shire. Nori didn’t want to admit that he didn’t really listen to his stories at first for it was all mostly boring. Just bickering about small matters of dishes being borrowed and not returned, recipes being kept from certain family members, and fights about who gets to host dinner for specific holidays. The dwarf would roll his eyes. He thought hobbits were selfish ungrateful beings until he saw the deeds of one particular hobbit and then he would listen to his stories with a much more open mind. He had come to loathe a particular hobbit, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, but in that moment the red haired dwarf had come to appreciate her for she had been excellent practice for Bilbo. He would certainly know how to deal with Dáin Ironfoot now.

For the first time a long while the hobbit was able get some sleep. He awoke the next morning refreshed and ready to face the day’s challenges. After he had dressed and packed what goods he had he left his tent and was ready to pack it away when he noticed Thorin sitting outside by it holding a bouquet of wild flowers.

“What is this?” Bilbo asked despite knowing the answer.

“It’s something new I’m adding to our courting traditions,” he spoke hoarsely hoping the hobbit wouldn’t notice he’d spent the night drinking and talking with his cousin.

“You’ve already given me flowers. How is this new?”

“I gave you those flowers as part of a gift, yes, but I will also give you flowers every time I need to apologize for being an arse.”

“Your people don’t give flowers when they’re sorry?”

“We don’t give flowers for anything. That’s why I intend to add it to our traditions.”

Bilbo looked at the flowers his love held out to him and noted their color and shape. It was a lovely gesture and he was certain it was difficult for Thorin to admit he was wrong let alone apologize, “Well I would accept them, but I’m afraid the ones you’ve chosen are poisonous.”

Thorin gulped and looked down at the bouquet he picked earlier that morning along with Dáin before releasing them from his hand and letting them fall to the ground in pieces.

Immediately he heard his hobbit’s laughter, “That was a joke, my love. If you really intend to make this a dwarfish tradition you’d better teach our people about flowers first,” he continued as he helped pick up the flowers that fell.

“That was very cruel of you, but I suppose I deserve it.”

The hobbit giggled again, “I am sorry. It was a lovely gesture, but a simple apology is enough, Thorin.”

“Aye, I am sorry for what I said. I know you only want to help. You’ve only ever wanted to help. It’s one of the many things I love about you.”

Bilbo leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to Thorin’s lips. Nothing else needed to be said. Well nothing was said by either of them.

“Now there’s a pretty sight! I trust you’ve both made up and we can make way to the Shire with good feelings amongst us all?” Dáin stood before the pair proudly with both hands on his belt and a smug expression on his face.

The next few days were pleasant with good feelings amongst the entire Company. Before they knew it they were one day away from the Shire. The hobbit couldn’t remember being so excited in his life. At this point some of the company would head to the Blue Mountains to gather Lady Dís and any other dwarf that wanted to travel to Erebor. Dwalin was not happy that he had to leave Thorin’s side for this but he was content that at least Nori would there and of course he knew Bilbo would always be the ultimate protection for his King.

As they rode toward Hobbiton Dáin requested he rode beside the hobbit once more asking him as much as he could about the Shire.

“So, you hobbits don’t have a king?”

“No, we don’t, there’s no need really. We’re simple beings.”

“Well, what do you when there’s trouble?”

“We don’t have much trouble. We are protected by the Dúnedain Rangers, who watch the borders and keep out intruders. Not that anyone would want to conquer us, we’re not that important.”

“There must be some tension amongst yerselves! Don’t you fight over land or inheritances or food! I know how much ya are about yer food!”

The hobbit laughed, “Well, we don’t squabble as much as you think, but there have been some instances and for those we have the Thain. He is king like, but he never wields significant political authority. Actually you’ll probably meet him when we arrive. He certainly will want to meet you and know why I’ve been gone for so long without leaving any notice.”

“Why would yer Thain care whether you were home or not?”

“The Thain is named Gerontius Took; he’s my grandfather.”

Bilbo became nervous when he heard Dáin start to laugh. It wasn’t so much that he was laughing but how he was laughing. It was almost silent as if he didn’t wish anyone to hear him but he laughed openly all the same. The hobbit began to wonder if he said something wrong. He didn’t believe so. He answered every question truthfully.

“I don’t mean to scare you Master Baggins. I just find it amusing. You act very honorably. Everything you have done has been in service of others. I thought you were just an odd hobbit.”

The hobbit raised an eyebrow, “Exactly what am I then?”

“A hobbit prince,” the dwarf lord smiled once more noticing Bilbo’s grimace at the title yet continued, “A suitable consort for any king yet is perfectly suited for a dwarf king.”

Bilbo knew Dáin still had his plans. He knew he was still hell bent on breaking up his relationship with Thorin. Until he heard otherwise from Nori he would continue to think the worst of the Iron Hills dwarf. However, in this particular moment when the hobbit heard this statement and looked into his eyes he knew the dwarf lord was being honest with him.

In this moment he truly believed he was worthy of a king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this took me a lot longer than I wanted to. To be honest though...I didn't know what I was going to do in this chapter. :{ It's good though, right? I'm actually quite happy about it!
> 
> Yeah so that beginning i was soooo close to it being more smutty but I have no courage to write it. Maybe in my next life.
> 
> So there were only two things I knew were going to happen in this chapter, one being that Dain would be super nice and him learning about Bilbo's "princely" heritage sort of. So I was really happy when I remembered that I wanted them to run into the caravan from the Blue Mountains! Yay something else happening.
> 
> I originally was going have Dis be out in front until I remembered I left her in the Blue Mountians. Yeah but then I remembered I wanted Gimli in this story so I thought yay let's throw him in there! OH! And if you're wondering about Mama Ri...she's also in the Blue Mountains with Dis! Don't worry! We'll get to her too!
> 
> Yes Gimli and Legolas will "bond" on their way to Erebor. Oh dear what will Thranduil say?
> 
> Okay so I tried doing research to find out how long this trip would take and in the end I read a lot of things and I was confused so I kind of leave it to you, the reader, to decide. I have a feeling I'm wrong but I really didn't want another chapter on the road so I probably made this trip go a lot faster than necessary. Sorry.
> 
> So was everybody happy that Bombur and his family are together again? I am! So can I just say how much I love this fandom! I thought him being married with lots of kids was canon until I looked it up and found it was a fandom thing and I love you all for it! It's so brilliant and it makes sense! 
> 
> Also I wanted a bigger fight with Thorin and Bilbo in this one and I kinda feel I was still too easy, but I mean theres still plenty of story I guess. I just don't see these two being mad at each other for too long. Not after almost losing each other in war. I don't know. 
> 
> The poison flowers gag was a nod to Bridges of Madison County. Yeah. I like that movie and I always found that hysterical when Meryl Streep does that to Clint Eastwood. I know I'm a huge nerd.
> 
> By the way, no matter how much Bilbo down plays the Thain and the Shire, Dain really now does believe Bilbo is a prince. He really is looking at him in a different way...but that doesn't mean he's giving up. 
> 
> Next chapter will be in the Shire with a possibility of heading to the Blue Mountains! OH and we will be doing more courting things, I'm sorry I feel like I haven't focused on that enough! I'll be getting to it! I swear!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments! They really mean the world to me and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Thanks again! Love you!!!


End file.
